Alívio aos Corações
by muggle shipper
Summary: Após os acontecimentos recentes em Hogwarts, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina precisam encontrar as forças necessárias para o que está por vir, e o casamento de Gui e Fleur é uma boa desculpa para sossegar o coração com o amor.
1. Chapter 1

1- Pensamentos e Cartas

Rony estava em seu quarto na Toca arrumando, de má vontade, os livros no armário. De repente a porta de seu quarto abriu e ele viu Hermione parada lá, sorrindo para ele. Rony largou os livros no chão e correu para abraçar a amiga. Depois que a largou, olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos e a beijou. Uma claridade, então, ofuscou sua vista. Abriu os olhos e viu o sol entrando pela sua janela. Estava deitado na cama, abraçando seu travesseiro. "Droga! Outro sonho!"Pensou resignado. Havia 5 dias que voltara de Hogwarts e há 5 noites vinha sonhando com ela. Os sonhos não eram iguais, mas sempre terminavam daquele jeito: eles se beijando. Estava ficando louco ou o quê? Não parava de pensar em Hermione. Só 5 dias e estava maluco de saudades.

Levantou da cama resmungando e desceu para cozinha.

Hermione olhava para o teto de seu quarto trouxa, se recusando mentalmente a sair da cama. Estava com a cabeça bem longe dali. Sua cabeça estava nos últimos dias que passou em Hogwarts. Instintivamente deu um sorriso. "Por Merlin, por que estou sorrindo? Dumbledore morreu! Voldemort está mais forte do que nunca!" Pensou. De repente estava sorrindo de novo. "Acho que estou maluca. O que diriam os meninos se me vissem sorrindo depois de tudo o que houve? Harry fecharia a cara para mim, com certeza. E Rony então..." e sorriu de novo. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia evitar: o rosto de Rony sempre voltava à sua mente. Por isso ela sorria, porque a lembrança mais marcante do funeral de Dumbledore era Rony a abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto a consolava. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. A sensação dos braços dele em volta dela lhe dava um arrepio quente e gostoso só de lembrar. Estava se sentindo estranha com isso. Aquela não era uma atitude normal da Hermione Granger que todos conheciam. Quem era ela afinal? A Hermione de sempre estaria triste e de luto pela morte do Professor, estaria pensando nas conseqüências e já tentando traçar estratégias para ajudar Harry na busca pelos Horcruxes. Porém a Hermione que estava lá só tinha um pensamento na cabeça: Ronald Wesley.

Neste momento um barulho na janela a despertou dos devaneios. Levantou a cabeça e viu uma coruja muito branca no parapeito.

Edwiges! – exclamou a menina e abriu a janela, deixando-a entrar.

Desatou a cordinha que prendia o pergaminho nela e desenrolou para ler. "Harry escrevendo tão cedo? O que será que aconteceu?"

"_Hermione,_

_Desculpe-me se Edwiges chegou muito cedo aí, mas é que estou meio atormentado nos últimos dias e não tenho conseguido dormir direito. Para você ter uma idéia, são 4h da madrugada e eu estou escrevendo esta carta. Não é para menos, com tudo o que houve, e o pior, com o que está por vir. Mas não quero aborrecê-la com isso agora. Estou tentando desviar meus pensamentos do idiota do Malfoy, do assassino do Snape e daquele miserável com cara de cobra. Procuro desesperadamente não pensar nisso por enquanto e acho que estou conseguindo, mas meus pensamentos acabam me provocando outra dor que não estou conseguindo me livrar. Não é minha cicatriz que dói desta vez, amiga, é meu coração. As palavras que eu disse à Gina, antes de irmos embora, estão me perseguindo. Tenho certeza que ela deve ter lhe contado na viagem de volta. O fato é que o arrependimento está me torturando. Pior que uma Crucciatus, se isso é possível._

_Amiga, eu amo demais aquela ruiva e não sei como pedir desculpas a ela. Eu magoei muito a Gina e não sei como ela está agora. Sei que ela é forte e parece que agüentou bem o baque, digamos assim. Não sei se me perdoará. _

_Antes de escrever para você, quase escrevi para o Rony, contando como estou me sentindo, afinal ele conhece a Gina desde que ela nasceu, mas então achei que a resposta dele seria algo como:_

_Agora agüenta as conseqüências, cara. Nem pense em magoar minha irmã de novo!_

_Então eu pensei em você. Qual é a pessoa mais sensata de Hogwarts? Qual é aquela que conhece tudo de todos? Qual é a pessoa que mais me entende nestas horas? Quem é que tem sabedoria o suficiente para me aconselhar? A resposta é uma só: você, Hermione. Me ajuda, por favor! O que você acha que eu devo fazer? A minha vontade é de largar tudo e ir para a Toca agora mesmo, mas acho que seria precipitação. O que você me aconselha?_

_P.S.: Pedi a Edwiges que fique aí aguardando, até que você possa me mandar uma resposta. Por favor, não demore muito, senão vou enlouquecer._

_Um beijo grande do seu amigo,_

_Harry"_

É Edwiges, parece que não sou só eu que estou com a cabeça perdida lá naquela Toca... – murmurava ela para a coruja, quando, de repente, outra coruja pousou no parapeito da sua janela.

Errol, é você mesmo? – e abriu a janela. A coruja estava bem mais cansada que Edwiges.

Duas corujas logo cedo! Caramba! – disse pegando o pergaminho amarrado nela. Era a letra de Gina.

_"Amiga,_

_Tentei a todo custo não enchê-la com meus problemas, mas você é a única pessoa com quem converso essas coisas. Mamãe fica muito ocupada com a montoeira de filhos e um marido para cuidar, além das coisas da Ordem. Eu também fico meio sem graça de falar de rapazes com ela. Sei que é minha mãe e tal, mas você conhece Molly Wesley. A reação é imprevisível. Prefiro desabafar com você. Preferia falar pessoalmente, e estou quase incentivando o papai a comprar esse aparelho trouxa que vocês têm aí na sua casa: o telefone. Assim seria bem mais fácil a gente se falar logo, afinal não tivemos muito tempo para conversar no trem, depois daquilo tudo._

Hermione sorriu ao pensar em um telefone tocando na casa deles. –

_Estou me sentindo esquisita depois do que o Harry me disse em Hogwarts. Estou fazendo uma força imensa para entender as razões dele, mas está sendo difícil. Sei que ele quer o meu bem, mas será que o "meu bem" é ficar separada dele? Mione, eu amo o Harry. Você sabe o que eu sempre senti por ele. Aliás, você era a única que sabia. Você cansou de me dar conselhos e que acabaram dando certo. Preciso de seus conselhos de novo, amiga. Fico assustada porque, por mais que eu o ame, às vezes sinto muita raiva dele por ter me magoado. Na hora em que eu sinto essa raiva, eu fico com a certeza que vou acabar me acostumando, mas aí eu lembro dos beijos dele, lembro das coisas que ele sussurrava no meu ouvido e aí eu sei que estou perdida mesmo e a saudade vem com tudo. Esses sentimentos dúbios é que estão acabando comigo, às vezes raiva, às vezes amor. Por Merlin, o que eu faço, Mione?_

_Será que Errol pode esperar sua resposta? Aguardarei ansiosa._

_P.S.: Vem para cá logo! Poderemos conversar melhor._

_Beijos,_

_Gina"_

- Como vou aconselhar esses dois se eu mesma estou precisando de conselhos? – disse para as corujas e as duas piaram como se tivessem entendido. Hermione, então, pegou pergaminhos e pena para escrever.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Conselhos

Ao terminar o café, Rony viu Gina aparecer na cozinha. Passou a mão rapidamente pelo rosto e se virou para irmã.

- E aí, maninha, acordou tarde hein?

- Na verdade estou acordada há bastante tempo. Estava escrevendo para Mione.

- Sério? E já mandou a coruja? – disse Rony pensando em aproveitar a viagem dela para escrever alguma coisa também.

- Já mandei, Ron. – e então o observou com atenção. Os olhos dele estava vermelhos.

- Por que estava chorando Ron?

- Eu, chorando? Eu hein Gina. Eu não estava chorando. Por que estaria?

- Sei lá. Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando. É por causa dela?

- Dela quem?

- Ronald, deixa de ser bobo! Não vê que todo mundo já percebeu que você é louco por uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel?

Ele baixou a cabeça e disse corando:

- É tão óbvio assim?

- Para todos! Talvez não para Hermione, que ainda deve estar no mundo da Luna Lovegood para não perceber as "dicas" que você já deu.

- Dicas? Eu nunca dei a entender que...

- Ah, vamos Ron. Você sempre quer matar o Malfoy quando ele a chama de sangue-ruim. Você morreu de ciúmes dela no Baile de Inverno do seu 4º ano. Você ficou possesso quando soube que ela ainda se correspondia com o Krum. E quando eu contei que eles haviam se beijado? Você ficou louco da vida e acabou perdendo uma grande oportunidade de ficar com ela na Festa do Slughorn, preferindo ficar pendurado na boca da Lilá Brown. Lembra? Além de outros deslizes por aí.

- Ah, droga, não fale assim. Não tem "dica" nenhuma aí. Qualquer amigo dela gostaria de matar o Malfoy por ele chamá-la de sangue-ruim. Aliás, qualquer pessoa sã gostaria de matar o Malfoy, por qualquer motivo que seja. No Baile, eu fiquei preocupado com ela. O Krum era o primeiro garoto com quem ela estava tendo um encontro, digamos assim, e como ele era mais velho, poderia tomar liberdades com ela. Era proteção de irmão. Em relação às cartas, eu achei que ele era meio abusado, afinal ela já havia dito que não tinham nada. E a minha raiva quando você falou do beijo, não era pelo beijo em si, mas você me provocou, praticamente dizendo que eu não tinha competência para arrumar alguém, por isso eu fiquei com a Lilá.

- E se arrependeu né, meu irmão?

- É, confesso que sim.

- E agora? Afinal estava chorando por quê?

- Já lhe disse que não estava chorando.

- Ah tá Ron, para cima de mim? Eu conheço você!

- Ok, ok. Eu estou triste pela morte do Dumbledore.

Gina não pôde segurar uma gargalhada.

- Dumbledore que me perdoe pela gargalhada, mas essa foi de lascar, maninho.

- Gina, por favor, não conte para ninguém que me viu chorando por causa de uma garota. Nem para os nossos pais, nunca para Fred e Jorge, porque eles me perseguiriam com isso pelo resto da vida e – baixou a cabeça – acima de tudo, não conte para Mione.

- Ron, por que você mesmo não conta?

- Que eu estava chorando por causa dela? Você enlouqueceu?

- Não Ron, por que você não conta o que sente por ela?

Para surpresa de Gina, novamente brotaram lágrimas nos olhos do irmão.

- Ron... – ela chegou mais perto e o abraçou.

- Desculpe Gina, mas é que eu nunca senti isso na minha vida. Está me matando pensar nela, sonhar com ela todas as noites e não saber como me aproximar, como falar disso para ela. E sabe o porquê? Porque eu não sei qual será a reação dela. E se ela me esnobar? E se ela rir na minha cara? Eu não vou agüentar, Gina. Do mesmo jeito que eu morreria por ela, eu morreria se ela não me quisesse. Talvez por isso eu me sinta mais seguro amando ela em silêncio.

- Ron, como você pode querer advinhar a reação dela? Infelizmente ninguém da nossa família nasceu com este Dom. Só falando para ela você poderá saber.

- Droga! Eu sou um otário mesmo. Imagina se alguém da Sonserina me pegasse chorando por mulher. Eu iria ser o alvo de chacota pelo resto do ano.

- Pára com isso. Enxuga isso aí e pensa no que eu disse. Mas pensa logo, porque eu pedi a Hermione para vir para cá o quanto antes.

Hermione resolveu responder a carta de Gina primeiro. Ela começou a escrever.

"_Gina,_

_Não deixe que isso atormente seu coração. Você sabe como são os rapazes. Sabe melhor do que eu, pois já namorou alguns, enquanto a boba aqui, não. Eles são insensíveis, idiotas, safados e tudo o mais, mas são rapazes e, por mais que a gente às vezes os odeie, não conseguimos ficar sem pensar neles. É natural. Amor e ódio sempre se confundem nessas horas. Você só tem que pesar o que é mais forte e, tenho certeza que o sentimento que você carrega pelo Harry, aí no seu coração, é amor. Nunca duvide disso. _

_Você já me revelou todos os seus segredos em relação a isso e não vai ser uma __bobagem daquela do Harry que vai abater você. Pense na situação que ele estava vivendo naquele momento. A raiva que ele sentia por dentro. Imagina a angústia que ele sentiu ao ter que dizer a você o que ele disse? O Harry quis protegê-la sim, lá à maneira dele, mas foi na melhor das intenções. Tenho certeza que ele falou tudo aquilo sem refletir as conseqüências. Acho que nem teve tempo para isso, ele só pensou em livrar você do "peso" de ser a namorada dele, pois isso a colocaria em risco. Na cabeça dele, naquele momento, você poderia ser o próximo alvo de Voldemort. Apenas tente se colocar no lugar dele. _

_Não pense que estou defendendo o Harry, pois eu também achei aquilo precipitado da parte dele, mas estou tentando entendê-lo. Dê tempo ao tempo, pois ele pode mudar de idéia. O casamento do Gui está chegando e ele vai estar aí. Com a cabeça mais fresca, vocês poderão conversar melhor e, quem sabe, se acertarem. T__orço para isto, amiga. Não se esqueça que ele ama você, da mesma forma que você o ama, então deixa de bobagem e aproveite a oportunidade quando ela surgir e, acredite, vai surgir. É o meu sexto sentido bruxo se manifestando._

_Acho que vou aceitar o seu convite e ir logo para aí._

_Um beijo,_

_Hermione"_

_P.S.: Como está o Ronald?_

Não deixaria de perguntar isso. Estava curiosa em saber o que ele andava fazendo, pensando, etc. Uma perguntinha boba para não dar margem a nenhuma interpretação diferente. Releu a carta e achou que ficara razoável. Não quis contar sobre a carta do Harry, nem o que ele dizia, apenas insinuou coisas para alegrá-la.

Pegou outro pergaminho e começou a escrever para Harry.

"_Amigo,_

_Fico alegre em saber que está afastando maus pensamentos da cabeça. Realmente você deve desanuviá-la um pouco e pensar em outras coisas. Porém fico triste em saber que, mesmo assim, algo o tortura. Você pediu meus conselhos e eu vou tentar lhe ajudar._

_Arrependimento é uma coisa que nos faz sentir mal, eu sei, pois eu mesma já me arrependi de muitas coisas. Algumas dessas coisas não podemos mais recuperar, mas outras, e quando digo outras, estou me referindo a você e Gina, são plenamente recuperáveis. Vocês se amam e isto supera qualquer coisa, Harry. Você está certo quando disse que magoou a Gina. Sei que, no seu pensamento, você achou que aquilo era o correto. Não lhe disse isso antes, mas eu achei que você não deveria ter terminado com ela. Seus impulsos de nobreza superaram seus sentimentos naquela hora. Voldemort vai atrás de qualquer pessoa que se ponha no caminho dele e isto inclui qualquer um a sua volta, pois ele já percebeu que seus amigos são fiéis a você e não vão abandoná-lo, portanto, nesta linha de raciocínio, você deveria se isolar e romper relações comigo, com o Rony, com o pessoal da Ordem, com todos que o conhecem e prezam por você, porque todos nós também seremos alvo dele. É isso o que eu acho e, tenho certeza, a Gina acha também. Não pense que ela é tão forte assim. Ela se finge de forte e eu conheço ela bem. Meu conselho é: Abra seu coração para ela. Fale tudo que está preso aí no seu peito. Diga que se arrependeu e que a ama. Qualquer garota gosta de ouvir isso: que alguém nos ama. Pode acreditar. Não se envergonhe de haver se arrependido e peça desculpas. Meu amigo, tenho certeza que você ficará bem __melhor depois de colocar tudo para fora. Espero, de coração, que você siga meu conselho e fique com ela logo._

_P.S.: Talvez eu vá para Toca mais cedo que eu imaginei. Vejo você lá._

_Beijocas,_

_Mione"_

Hermione prendeu os pergaminhos em Edwiges e Errol, com cuidado para não trocar as corujas. Não gostaria que a carta do Harry fosse parar na Toca, ou que a carta da Gina aterrissasse na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Despachou as corujas e ficou as olhando até sumirem de vista.

Pensou no amor entre Harry e Gina e imaginou que o seu pudesse ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade. "O seu? O que está havendo, Hermione? Amor?" Será que era isso que estava sentindo? Procurou afastar essa idéia, se trocou e desceu para, finalmente, tomar seu café da manhã.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – O Presente

Harry estava apreensivo. Já havia mandado a carta para Hermione desde muito cedo e Edwiges ainda não voltara. "Que droga, Granger! Não me diga que você está ficando preguiçosa agora. Essa não é você!" Estava com a cara na janela enquanto pensava nisso, quando avistou um pontinho branco voando bem em direção à sua janela. Harry deu um sorriso. "Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria Mione, não você." Ele pegou a carta e a leu. Sentiu-se mais leve. Entendia a bronquinha velada que a amiga lhe dera. Ela não concordara com a atitude dele em Hogwarts e falou claramente na carta. Abra seu coração, ela disse. Sim, ele faria isso. Respirou fundo e desceu do quarto, abençoando a sua sorte por ter uma amiga como Hermione. Parecia outro.

Resolveu sair um pouco, dar uma volta. Sabia que era perigoso, que alguém poderia estar à espreita, esperando ele dar mole, porém com a cabeça e o coração concentrados em Gina, qualquer maldição imperdoável poderia vir, que nada mudaria seu humor. Lógico que Harry sabia que deveria haver pelo menos uns 2 ou 3 aurores da Ordem ali por perto, de olhos bem aguçados nele, portanto não se preocupou e começou a caminhar pela rua. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry chegou ao setor comercial do bairro. Caminhou entre as lojas, despreocupado, não havia muitos trouxas por perto. De vez em quando olhava para alguma vitrine. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão livre. De repente uma loja lhe chamou a atenção. Chegou mais perto da vitrine e viu dezenas de objetos como perfumes, bonecos de pelúcia, bijouterias, jóias mais finas e diversos outros objetos tipicamente femininos. Harry pensou em Gina, o que na verdade não deixara de acontecer desde que saíra de casa. Queria comprar-lhe algo, mas o que poderia ser? A quantidade de coisas era enorme, mas era tudo trouxa. "Será que ela se agradaria de ganhar um presente trouxa?" Entrou na loja e ficou admirando as coisas. "O que será que uma menina gostaria de ganhar?"

- Posso ajudá-lo? – a senhora do balcão perguntou-lhe.

- Ah, estou dando uma olhada. Acho que... – então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Olhou de volta para a senhora – Ah..., eu já volto. – E saiu da loja. Olhou para os lados para ver se tinha muita gente, então gritou:

- Tonks? Eu sei que está aí. Vamos Ninfadora, estou precisando da sua ajuda! Tonks?

_Craque_

- Harry, meu amigo, está querendo chamar a atenção da trouxarada? – Tonks aparatou sorridente ao seu lado – E aí, beleza?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Tonks estava diferente, usava uma roupa trouxa e o cabelo estava loiro. Era uma bonita mulher, absolutamente normal.

- O que houve, Tonks? Cadê os cabelos coloridos?

- Seguindo você pelas ruas londrinas, eu não posso chamar muita atenção dos trouxas, né?

- Tonks, o quanto você conhece da Londres trouxa? A coisa mais normal por aqui são cabelos coloridos e piercings espalhados pelo corpo. Não chamaria atenção alguma. Se você olhar em volta, você está chamando muito mais atenção agora. Reparou na quantidade de homens entortando a cabeça para olhar você? Está linda! – elogiou Harry.

- Sério? – Olhou em volta envergonhada.

- Se o Professor Lupin soub...

- Harry, amigo, você me entregaria? – e os dois riram. De repente ela ficou séria – Você não deveria ter saído, Harry, sabe como andam as coisas por aí.

- Ah, Tonks, eu estava cansado de ficar trancado naquele quarto e resolvi dar uma volta.

- E por que me chamou?

- Estou precisando da sua ajuda. Entra aqui comigo. – e puxou-a para dentro da loja.

- Uau! É tudo tão bonito – disse Tonks admirando os bibelôs e pegando uma bijouteria indiana nas mãos. – Será que eles aceitam dinheiro bruxo aqui? – perguntou – Mas em que quer a minha ajuda?

- Gina! Quero comprar algo para ela.

- Ah, a pequena Wesley. Soube que vocês estavam namorando.

- É..., bem..., mais ou menos. Quer dizer, a gente estava, mas não estamos mais. Na verdade eu quero voltar com ela.

- E pensou em dar um presente para selar as pazes?

- Isso... – disse receoso – Você me ajuda a escolher algo?

- Claro, Harry! Vou adorar!

E eles passaram cerca de uma hora olhando as coisas. A senhora do balcão já havia até desistido de perguntar se poderia ajudar. De repente Tonks chegou em um cantinho, onde havia dezenas de mimosas caixinhas, de diversas cores e formatos diferentes. Ela pegou uma delas e abriu. Para sua surpresa, de dentro dela vinha uma música suave, muito

linda. Eram caixinhas musicais. Tonks se entusiasmou e chamou Harry.

- Acho que Gina vai adorar uma dessas. – E apontou para as caixinhas nas prateleiras.

Eles foram abrindo diversas delas, até achar uma música que agradasse a Harry.

- Pena que não tem nenhuma música das Esquisitonas por aqui. – e ambos riram.

Harry escolheu uma caixinha com a música do filme Romeu e Julieta. Ao se dirigir ao balcão para pagar, Harry virou-se para Tonks, que novamente estava junto às bijouterias, ainda fascinada com elas.

- Ei Tonks, pega aquele colar indiano para você. Aproveita que estou bonzinho e vou pagar hein. É meu agradecimento por estar me ajudando. Ela não pensou duas vezes e pegou o colar. Colocou diretamente no pescoço e ficou se admirando, para satisfação de

Harry, que estava feliz demais com tudo. Ao sair da loja Tonks lhe agradeceu.

- Obrigada pelo colar, Harry. Vai tranqüilo para casa. Moody e eu estaremos de olho. – Olhou em volta e desaparatou.

- Harry seguiu de volta para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, sorrindo como há muito não fazia.


	4. Chapter 4

4 – O Encontro Inesperado

- Como assim ela vem o quanto antes, Gina? – Rony perguntou quase berrando.

- Ué, como? Vindo oras. Eu escrevi para ela e pedi que ela viesse antes, porque eu queria conversar com ela.

- Sobre o quê?

- Coisas de mulher Ron, você não entenderia.

- É verdade..., desde quando eu entendo as mulheres?

Gina deu um sorriso compreensivo ao irmão.

- Por que você não vai se alegrar um pouco? Passa lá na loja dos meninos. Eles estão cheios de novidades.

- É, talvez eu faça isso. – disse e deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã, acrescentando – Obrigado. – e foi se afastando.

- De nada, maninho. Eu vou adorar ter a Mione de cunhada hein.

- Vamos ver o que acontece. - e subiu para o quarto.

Hermione tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa básica: camiseta, jeans e tênis . Resolveu dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal para comprar uma roupa nova para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas não queria chamar atenção no caminho usando alguma capa. Pegou a varinha, colocou em uma bolsa e desceu.

- Vai aonde, Hermione?

- Ah, mãe, vou até o Beco Diagonal. Preciso de roupas novas para o casamento.

- Roupas novas, filha? Não tem muito tempo você comprou vestes novas para Baile.

- É, eu sei, mas aquela não é tão bonita e eu quero aparecer linda para o Ro... – e parou de falar. Devagar olhou para a mãe, que a observava atentamente.

- Para quem você quer estar linda, Mione?

- Para mim, claro! A senhora não sempre diz que temos que nos gostar, senão ninguém gostará da gente? Então, me sentirei bem assim.

- Filha, a quem está querendo enganar? A mim que sou sua mãe ou a você mesma? Você ía dizer o nome de alguém. Com certeza de algum garoto. Você está namorando alguém?

- Não, mãe! Claro que não! – e ruborizou imediatamente.

- Mione, você fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Você tem 17 anos, filha. Não pense que eu ache que você nunca namorou alguém.

- Pior que nunca, mãe.

- Mas por quê? Nunca se interessou por rapaz nenhum? Você não está sendo exigente demais? E aquele garoto que escrevia para você, aquele búlgaro?

- Somos só amigos, mãe.

- E aqueles seus outros amigos? Quais são os nomes mesmo?

- Harry e Ronald? Como você mesma disse, são só amigos.

- Ronald hein. Você disse que queria estar linda para um tal de Ro e parou de falar abruptamente.

Hermione sentou-se, sem graça.

- É aquele ruivo né? Aquele que mora naquela casa que eu e seu pai sempre levamos você antes de ir para Hogwarts? A família dele é muito boa. Bem numerosa, né?

- Mãe... – começou ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Filha, não chora. O que é que está havendo com você? – chegou perto e abraçou a filha – Você não é assim, Mione. Você sempre foi forte, decidida. Esse menino fez algo para magoar você? Nunca vi você assim.

- Não, mãe, ele não me magoou. Talvez a única coisa que ele fez foi me ignorar, inconscientemente.

- Ignorar? Mas ele não é seu amigo, querida?

- Pois é, mãe. Serei sempre só a amiga dele – disse enxugando as lágrimas – Ele não me olha como uma menina, a senhora entende né? Ele me olha só como a Hermione, a amiga que ajuda ele nos deveres. Droga! – e se levantou num impulso.

- Espera aí, mocinha, ainda não terminamos. – e puxou-a novamente para o sofá.

- É para a casa dele que você vai amanhã?

- É.

- Então pensa bem no que você está sentindo e é a sua chance de colocar tudo em ordem.

- Como assim?

- Hermione, sentimentos não são apenas para ficarem guardados ou para serem sentidos. Eles existem para serem expressados, demonstrados. Faça isso, filha. Demonstre o que sente por ele. Se não puder ser em palavras, faça com atitudes, com gestos, expressões. Se mesmo assim ele não entender, ele não serve para você, porque significa que o

coração dele está fechado para o seu sentimento.

- Mãe, a senhora é melhor conselheira do que eu.

- Que você? Como assim?

- Nada não, besteira. Deixa eu ir logo lá, para voltar logo também. Nunca se sabe o que está rondando por aí. – Deu um beijo na mãe e saiu.

Na Toca, Rony decidiu aceitar o conselho de Gina e ir ao Beco Diagonal, à loja dos irmãos. "Vai ser divertido", pensou. Iria tirar Hermione um pouco da cabeça. Pelo menos iria tentar, mas nem tinha certeza se queria. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu. Encontrou Gina sentada na cozinha, olhando para a porta.

- Está esperando alguém?

- Ah não, só Errol. Estou esperando uma resposta da Hermione.

- Depois você me diz se ela perguntou de mim na carta. – disse esperançoso e seguiu para lareira. Iria via floo. Pegou o pó, entrou na lareira e disse:

- Beco Diagonal – e desapareceu nas chamas.

Hermione chegou ao Caldeirão Furado decidida a ficar o menor tempo possível na rua. Olhava para todos os lados, desconfiando de tudo e de todos. Com tantos Comensais por aí, nenhum lugar era seguro. Foi até os fundos, bateu com a varinha nos tijolos e estes se abriram, revelando o Beco Diagonal. Hermione entrou e seguiu direto para a loja de Madame Malkin. Não havia muita gente por lá. Hermione foi passando entre as lojas e verificou que o movimento maior vinha da Gemialidades Wesley. Apesar de achar os gêmeos um tanto desregrados e meio malucos, Hermione admitia que gostava deles e eles eram bem engraçados. Ao passar pela loja deles, ela deu uma parada. Havia muita gente na porta, se acotovelando para entrar. Devia haver alguma novidade lá dentro para atrair tanta gente. Curiosa, ela ficou na ponta dos pés tentando olhar a vitrine e também o interior da loja. No meio das cabeças ela viu um ruivo alto que também tentava, a muito custo, entrar na loja. Seu coração subiu até a garganta e voltou ao lugar, batendo forte. Ela sentiu aquela sensação do arrepio quente que ela sentia quando lembrava dele a envolvendo com os braços. De repente ela se viu gritando o nome dele no meio da aglomeração.

Rony achou ter ouvido uma voz gritando o seu nome, mas o barulho das pessoas era grande e ele achou que se enganara. Não queria nem se distrair olhando para trás, senão seria empurrado de novo do local onde ele estava, e já estava bem próximo à entrada.

- Ron! – Hermione gritou de novo, mais alto desta vez, pois com certeza ele não ouvira a outra.

Rony ouviu seu nome de novo e desta vez bem claro. Não quis acreditar a princípio, mas seu coração deu-lhe a certeza, pois estava batendo descompassado. Era ela. Hermione estava ali, em algum lugar, chamando ele. Olhou para trás e começou a procurá-la. Até que viu sua mão acenando para ele. Ele, então, esqueceu completamente a loja dos irmãos e saiu empurrando todo mundo para chegar aonde ela estava. Quando ficaram de frente um para o outro, eles apenas sorriram meio envergonhados. Rony tinha o rosto quase da cor do cabelo. Parecia até estar com febre. Hermione, pensando no que a mãe lhe dissera, tomou a iniciativa e o abraçou. Ao soltá-lo, deu outro sorriso e disse:

- Puxa, pensei que você não fosse me ouvir. Seus irmãos estão distribuindo cerveja amanteigada de graça? Caramba, quanta gente!

Rony nem ouviu direito o que a menina falou, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, hipnotizado. Como ele não tinha percebido Hermione antes? Ela era e estava linda!

- Ron! Ronald! – deu-lhe um cutucão, acordando ele. – Você não está me ouvindo?

- Ah, claro, Hermione. Eu não sei o que há na loja. Estava tentando entrar, quando você me chamou. Está tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo e com você? – mentiu ela.

- Também. – disfarçou – O que faz no Beco?

- Ah, vim comprar uma roupa nova na Madame Malkin.

- Roupa nova é? Para o casamento do Gui?

- É. – disse sem graça.

- Nossa, depois eu vou contar para o meu irmão o prestígio dele com você. – e riu.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Ronald. - Hermione não pôde deixar de rir também.

- Posso ajudar você a escolher?

Hermione foi pega totalmente de surpresa pela oferta dele. Na verdade ela queria que ele a achasse bonita na festa, então pensou e achou que ele escolheria com ela o que achasse mais bonito, então sua intenção inicial permaneceria, mesmo que vista de um ângulo diferente.

- Então? - Insistiu.

- Você não vai se entediar, Ron? Normalmente os homens não gostam de escolher roupas com mulheres. Eles acham um saco.

- Não esse homem aqui. Vamos srta. Granger! - e fez uma reverência para que ela passasse.

Hermione estava adorando toda aquela atenção e aceitou a companhia dele com prazer, enquanto Rony não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Não era ele! Odiava ir com a mãe ou Gina comprar alguma coisa, porque elas demoravam um século para decidir o que levar. Roupas então, era um inferno! Mas com Hermione ele não sentia nada disso. Para sua surpresa, estava até ansioso em ajudá-la a escolher o vestido. Ele iria ajudar a escolher o mais lindo. Porque assim ele a via agora: linda!


	5. Chapter 5

5 – Por Muito Pouco

Gina já estava entediada de esperar pela carta de Hermione, quando finalmente Errol apareceu batendo as asas pela cozinha. Gina se adiantou e logo pegou a carta dela. Levou para o quarto e a leu. Uma lágrima rolou pelo canto do seu olho. A amiga estava certa, ela deveria compreender a aflição de Harry naquele momento. Só em pensar nele

novamente, ela se sentiu mais aliviada. A oportunidade iria surgir, segundo Hermione, e ela confiava nela. Sorriu, deixou a carta em cima da cama e saiu do quarto.

No Beco Diagonal, Rony e Hermione desciam até a loja de roupas conversando.

- E então? Quando vai lá para casa? – ele quis saber.

- Bem, a Gina me mandou um coruja e me pediu para ir logo, ela quer conversar. Então eu vou amanhã.

- Amanhã, que legal! – ele sorriu para ela – Por que não vai hoje? A gente pode sair daqui direto.

- Ron, eu tenho que fazer a mala ainda. Não tenho nada aqui comigo.

- Ah é... claro.

- Mas obrigada pelo convite – apressou-se em dizer.

Ele deu mais um sorriso. Aquilo a estava deixando nervosa. Cada vez que Rony sorria daquele jeito para ela, era como se nada em volta existisse, só os dois. Desviou o olhar e seguiram conversando amenidades. Ao chegarem na loja, encontraram ela fechada.

- Por Merlin, está fechada! O que será que houve? – dizendo isso, Hermione chegou próximo a um bruxo que estava sentado mais adiante, em frente a uma loja de tabaco.

- Com licença, senhor, mas por que a loja de Madame Malkin está fechada?

- Você não soube, srta.? Madame Malkin foi para Paris. Seus modelos estão fazendo sucesso por lá. Não sei se sabe, mas lá é a capital da moda bruxa. Ela era doida para montar seu negócio lá.

- Ah – suspirou meio decepcionada – pelo menos é por um bom motivo, e não porque foi atacada por Comensais. – sussurrou para Rony.

- Que droga, Mione! Vai ficar sem vestido para a festa! - disse cabisbaixo.

- Bem, eu tenho uma roupa que eu comprei recentemente para alguma festa de gala qualquer que pudesse haver em Hogwarts, mas não gostaria de ir com ela.

Rony lembrou-se do vestido que ela usava no Baile do 4º ano.

- Hermione, se essa roupa for minimamente parecida com o vestido que você usou naquele Baile do Torneio Tribruxo, há 3 anos, você não precisa se preocupar, porque você estava muito lin... – e ele parou, corando imediatamente.

Ela notou e também ficou tão vermelha como ele. Procurou não incentivar a vergonha que ele estava sentindo e apenas comentou:

- É, eu gostava daquele vestido... você achou que eu fiquei bem, Ron? Achei que você estava com tanta raiva de mim naquele Baile, que nem notou o que eu vestia. – então se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter falado aquilo. Droga, precisava aprender mais com a sua mãe. Olhou de esguelha para ele que estava com uma expressão que ela não pôde distinguir.

- Hermione, desculpe. – ele falou de repente.

- Desculpe por que, Ron? Eu que não deveria ter falado o que falei agora, eu...

- Desculpe por ter tratado você tão mal naquele Baile.

Aquilo a desconcertou completamente. Não esperava aquilo dele. Sorriu intimamente, mas ao olhar para ele se deparou com um olhar triste, mirando os sapatos.

- Ron... – ela chegou perto dele e levantou seu queixo para que ele a olhasse. – Você não precisa se desculpar por aquilo. Eu já esqueci aquela droga de Baile há muito tempo.

- Então por que você lembrou que eu estava com raiva de você no Baile? – perguntou nervoso.

- Porque foi você quem me lembrou daquele vestido. – retrucou e parou - Droga, Ron! Por que não conseguimos manter uma conversa amena por pelo menos uma hora? Por que a gente sempre tem que discutir?

Ele desfez a cara emburrada e a olhou com ternura. A última coisa que queria era brigar com ela.

- Vamos mudar de assunto então? Que tal um sorvete?

- Mas a sorveteria não havia fechado?

- Ela reabriu, veja! – disse apontando para as novas instalações da sorveteria.

- Ih, Ron, não sei. – disse olhando o relógio – falei para minha mãe que não me demoraria. Não sabemos se há Comensais a nossa volta. A última coisa que eu quero é ter que me deparar com Belatriz Lestrange, quando voltar para casa.

- Eu entendo, mas a gente estaria na loja agora, escolhendo o vestido. Então – falou solenemente - esse tempo será revertido em prol dos amigos carentes de sorvete. – e riu.

Novamente aquele sorriso para deixá-la sem ar. Procurou rapidamente disfarçar e aceitou o sorvete. Entraram na sorveteria, se sentaram e fizeram os pedidos.

- Só não podemos demorar muito, ok?

- Ok, se você passar da hora, eu mesmo a levo em casa.

- E como você voltará, Ron? Minha lareira é de trouxas, não tem pó de flu.

- A gente dá um jeito, Noitibus, coruja com recado para irem me buscar, sei lá. Quem sabe seus pais não me deixam dormir na sua casa? Aí e eu aproveitaria e voltaria para a minha casa com você, amanhã.

O sorriso dela valeu o dia. Mas logo ela voltou à razão.

- Minha casa não é tão grande quanto a sua. Não tem quarto de hóspedes.

- Então eu teria que dormir no seu quarto. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

Ela resolveu entrar na brincadeira e olhou-o de cima abaixo.

- Ah sim, claro. Você sabe, a minha cama é bem grande! Acho que você caberia nela.

- Claro, claro, então eu dormiria na cama da srta. Granger. E você, onde dormiria?

- Na mesma cama, no lado em que você não estivesse. – disse-lhe e olhou-o bem nos olhos.

Sabia que ele não esperava que ela levasse a brincadeira tão adiante. Ela mesmo enrubesceu pelo que disse, mas sustentou o olhar no dele. Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma maneira que ela nunca havia visto. Devagar ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela, chegando perto, suas bocas a uma distância cada vez menor e menor ...

- Maninho! Granger! O que estão fazendo aqui? – Fred chegou, quebrando o momento.

Como Rony não respondeu, Fred insistiu:

- Ronald, estou falando com você.

Hermione fingiu que procurava algo na bolsa e Ron encarou o irmão com raiva. Tentou disfarçar na voz, mas não teve muito sucesso.

- Estamos aguardando nosso sorvete. O que poderíamos estar fazendo numa sorveteria? – disse meio ríspido.

- Eu hein, Ron, que grosseria! Eu interrompi alguma coisa? Granger? – E olhou para ela com um sorriso maroto na boca.

- Claro que não, Fred. Estávamos conversando, né, Ron?

Rony estava absorto, mexendo no guardanapo. "Será que ela não notou que eu iria beijá-la? Será que ela está só disfarçando, ou será que meu gesto de aproximação não significou nada para ela?"

- E o que você faz aqui, Fred? Pelo que vi na porta da loja, eles vão sentir sua falta lá para ajudar. – Rony quis saber.

Fred deu uma risada.

- Você viu, meu irmão? O faturamento está bárbaro! Com a quantidade de gente que tem lá, a loja ficou meio abafada, muito quente. Vim aqui buscar um sorvete para mim e para o Jorge, para refrescar um pouco.

- Afinal, o que vocês estão vendendo? Não parava de chegar gente! – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Por sugestão do papai, colocamos alguns artefatos trouxas por lá, tipo celulares, discman entre outras coisinhas. Por incrível que pareça, estão saindo como cerveja amanteigada. Vamos ter que providenciar mais, para poder dar conta. Vocês acreditam que eles acham que tudo é criação nossa?

- E vocês, é claro, não contradisseram nada! – Hermione olhou-o séria.

Fred deu de ombros.

- Eles que pensem o que quiserem. Nas caixas, eles podem ler o nome do fabricante e até o país de onde veio.

Rony, que ficara calado, resolveu falar:

- E como vocês estão conseguindo os produtos?

- Lino Jordan tem muitos contatos trouxas. Só precisamos trocar nosso dinheiro por dinheiro trouxa em Gringotes. O Lino intermedia.

Vendo que Hermione o olhava desconfiada, Fred acrescentou:

- Não se preocupe, Granger. Estamos dentro da lei. Fizemos questão de questionar e procurar saber de tudo. É tudo legalizado. – Dizendo isso foi em direção ao balcão e pegou os dois sorvetes que já havia pedido. – Bem, vou deixar os dois aí, fazendo o que estavam fazendo. Estou voltando para loja. Se quiserem dar uma passada lá depois, apareçam pela entrada de trás que eu abro para vocês. – e deu uma piscadela para Rony.

Hermione e Rony ficaram conversando mais um pouco, mas o encanto havia ido embora. Rony prometeu a si mesmo que lançaria uma maldição imperdoável em Fred, assim que pudesse. Quando deu certa hora, Hermione disse que estava ficando tarde e se levantou para ir embora. Rony a acompanhou até a saída do Beco.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu acompanhe você?

- Ficará tudo bem, Ron, não se preocupe. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Eles se olharam meio desconcertados, então ela se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ele fez o mesmo com ela, sendo que seus lábios ficaram no rosto de Hermione um pouco mais que o normal.

- Ok, aguardo você amanhã, então.


	6. Chapter 6

6 – A Ansiedade de Gina

Após voltar à Toca, Rony foi até o quarto da irmã. Queria contar para ela quem ele havia encontrado no Beco. Encontrou Gina na cama, com a carta de Hermione novamente nas mãos.

- Ah, chegou a resposta dela, né?

- É, mas ela não disse exatamente quando vem, apenas que achava que iria aceitar o meu convite.

- Ela virá amanhã. – afirmou ele enquanto deitava ao lado da irmã, na cama, e cruzava os braços sob a cabeça.

- Como você sabe, maninho? E que cara feliz é essa? Vou agradecer ao Fred e ao Jorge. Realmente eles fizeram milagres e conseguiram animá-lo muito bem.

- Não me fale o nome do Fred agora, tenho vontade de matá-lo.

- Por que Ron? O que houve?

- Encontrei Mione no Beco Diagonal.

- O quê?

E Rony narrou, por alto, o que houve no Beco e na sorveteria.

- Você iria beijá-la mesmo? – Gina quis saber, boquiaberta.

- Se o idiota do seu irmão não aparecesse, eu iria.

- Ele é seu irmão também, Ron. – disse Gina, rindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Aquela praga! – disse, ainda com raiva

Gina continuava a rir. Depois perguntou:

- Você acha que ela percebeu?

- Bem, ela não demonstrou nada e não tocou mais no assunto. Mas como eu também não mencionei mais nada...

- Ron, a Mione é a garota mais inteligente e esperta que eu já conheci. Se aconteceu como você disse, eu duvido muito que ela não tenha percebido.

Rony ficou pensativo um momento e depois exclamou:

- Então ela queria também, Gina! Quer dizer, em nenhum momento ela desviou o rosto. Muito pelo contrário, ela nem piscava enquanto olhava para mim. – e sorriu satisfeito.

- Aí, meu irmão! Começou bem! Continua assim que vai dar certo! – incentivou ela.

Rony se levantou da cama, deixando ela lá. Gina ficou pensando em como o irmão havia melhorado seu humor só de encontrar Hermione. Estava feliz por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe bateu uma tristeza. Passara a tarde tão bem e agora isso. Pensou em como ficaria feliz em ver Harry também, e se ele só "insinuasse" um beijo, já seria o suficiente para ela ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Ron! – gritou para ele antes que ele saísse do quarto.

Ele se virou.

- Esqueci de dizer: ela perguntou por você na carta. – e sorriu para ele, vendo sua expressão.

Harry novamente voltou à sua cabeça, mas dessa vez ela sorriu. Pensou por um momento e tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se rapidamente a procura da coruja do irmão. Errol seria muito lenta agora e ela não queria perder mais um minuto.

Hermione chegou em casa saltitante. O lugar no seu rosto onde Rony a beijara parecia que ainda estava quente e úmido. Pelo menos assim ela sonhava. Sua mãe a recebeu:

- Nossa, que carinha feliz é essa?

- Hein? – Disse meio avoada.

- Está tudo bem filha? Não está enfeitiçada nem nada?

- Ah, mãe, está tudo ótimo, não se preocupe.

- Cadê a roupa? Não comprou?

- A loja fechou. A dona resolveu reabri-la em Paris.

- E por que você demorou tanto?

- Ah, encontrei uns amigos de Hogwarts por lá e fomos à sorveteria, por isso passei um pouco da hora. – Não sabia porque mentia, mas não estava a fim de responder muitas perguntas agora. – Vou subir, mãe. Vou arrumar as coisas para ir para a Toca amanhã.

- "A Toca", mas que nome esquisito!

Hermione sorriu e foi para o quarto. Aliás, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que saíra do Beco. Foi colocando algumas roupas na mala e abriu o armário para pegar o vestido que havia comprado há um ano. Colocou à sua frente e mirou o espelho. "Tomara que ele goste!" Pensou ela.

Harry não foi imediatamente para casa. Estava tão feliz que desistiu de voltar logo e ficou circulando pelos arredores por mais um tempo. "Tonks e Moody devem estar loucos da vida comigo." Riu consigo mesmo. Quando chegou em casa, Harry se deparou com a cara feia dos tios o mirando. Estava tão acostumado, que nem deu bola e se dirigiu às escadas para subir para o quarto.

- Ei, moleque! Volta aqui agora mesmo!

Harry estacou e resolveu voltar. Nada o aborreceria hoje.

- O que houve? – perguntou ao tio.

- O que houve? O que houve, moleque, é aquilo ali emporcalhando o tapete e toda a limpeza que sua tia fez hoje.

Pelo canto do olho viu sua Tia Petúnia o fuzilando com os olhos. Então acompanhou o dedo do tio, para onde ele apontou. Em um canto da sala estava Pichí, a coruja de Rony, arregalando os olhos para ele. Harry chegou mais perto e soltou de sua pata o que parecia ser um pequeno lenço. Não havia mais nada, só o lenço. Ele desenrolou-o e sentiu um aroma floral, já bem conhecido por ele. "Era dela! Só podia ser!" A sua desconfiança virou certeza. No cantinho do lenço, Harry leu a inscrição bordada: G.W. À sua volta, Harry pensava ouvir um burburinho de vozes. Provavelmente os tios berrando ou reclamando com ele, mas ele nem prestava atenção. Seus sentidos estavam todos voltados para o perfume de Gina, que invadia deliciosamente o seu corpo. Não pensou em mais nada. Largou os tios falando sozinhos, subiu as escadas e começou a arrumar a mala para ir para a Toca. Se Hermione podia ir antes, por que ele não? Agora mesmo é que ele não iria ficar dentro daquele quarto.

Gina aguardava a volta da coruja, ansiosa. "Será que ele gostou? O que será que ele está pensando? Droga Pichí, cadê você?" Como a coruja não voltava com a resposta, ela resolveu aguardar na cozinha, enquanto jantava. Chegando lá encontrou toda a família, inclusive Fleur. A casa voltara ao normal. Pela manhã, todos haviam saído, exceto ela e Rony. O pai para o Ministério, Fred e Jorge para a loja, Carlinhos havia levado Gui ao St. Mungus para uma consulta de revisão, a mãe e Fleur nas últimas compras para o casamento. Todos estavam rindo, exceto a mãe e Rony. De pé, Fred fazia uma imitação perfeita do irmão, tentando se aproximar de Hermione.

- Pára com isso Fred – a mãe reclamava com ele – Não vê como está seu irmão?

Pelo que Gina podia ver, Rony estava da cor da bandeira da Grifinória. A veia na sua têmpora pulsava tanto que parecia que ía explodir. Ele já estava levantando a varinha para o irmão, quando Gina chegou por trás e puxou-lhe a varinha das mãos.

- Não entra na pilha dele. Não vê que é isso que ele quer? – sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Rony – Se você não ligar e não responder, ele esquecerá. – e devolveu-lhe a varinha.

Rony guardou-a novamente nas vestes, mirou o irmão com raiva mais uma vez e se concentrou em comer.

- E aí mãe, terminaram de comprar tudo? - Gina perguntou, nitidamente na tentativa de mudar o assunto.

O que acabou dando certo, porque Fred sentou-se para jantar e não falou mais nada. Os outros decidiram parar também com a brincadeira, para Rony não se engasgar com a comida.

- Ah, sim querida. Você precisa ver a tiara que Fleur comprou para colocar nos cabelos. É linda!

- Eh siin Giina. Muiito bonnitah! Gui, amorr, voceh vai amarrr. – Fleur acrescentou, dando um beijo em Gui.

O resto do jantar correu muito bem. Rony conseguiu comer bem, apesar de tudo. No final, ele balbuciou um "muito obrigado" para a irmã, do outro lado da mesa, antes de se levantar e subir para o quarto. Gina ajudou a mãe a tirar a mesa, mas a toda hora olhava para ver se não havia uma coruja chegando.

- O que houve Gina? Você não pára de olhar lá para fora. – A mãe perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, é, bem, eu estou aguardando a Pichí. Mandei um le, é..., uma carta ao Harry.

- Quando ele chega filha?

- Não sei mãe. – disse triste – Do jeito que ele estava em Hogwarts, acho que ele chegará em cima da hora do casamento e vai embora logo que acabar a cerimônia. Talvez nem passe o aniversário dele aqui.

- Será, filha? O seu irmão não sabe de nada?

- Mãe, – disse e chegou mais perto, falando baixo – os pensamentos do Ron, no momento, estão concentrados em uma mocinha muito inteligente, que estuda com ele em Hogwarts. Acho que o Harry não é o tipo dele. – e piscou para a mãe.

- Mas é o seu né, Ginevra Weasley?

- Mãe! – disse corando.

- Ah, você acha que eu não fiquei sabendo que vocês namoraram nos últimos meses em Hogwarts?

- Bem, nós namoramos sim, mas terminamos depois do funeral do Dumbledore.

- Por quê?

Gina olhou pela janela mais uma vez e vendo que não vinha nenhuma coruja, respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque ele é um idiota, mamãe! – e correu para o quarto, trancando a porta.

Ela ficou mais um bom tempo acordada, esperando a maldita coruja, que não vinha. Até que ela não segurou mais o sono e dormiu, com os olhos inchados.


	7. Chapter 7

7 – A Chegada dos Amigos

Hermione acordou com um humor impressionante. Há muito tempo que não ficava tão bem disposta. Não era para menos, em pouco tempo estaria vendo Rony de novo. Aquilo estava virando vício para ela: pensar nele. Ficou relembrando a tarde do dia anterior e deu um sorriso. Pensava no que aconteceu na sorveteria. Havia tido a nítida impressão que Rony a beijaria, caso Fred não tivesse chegado. Aliás, que hora horrível para um dos gêmeos aparecer. Será que estava ficando louca? Rony querendo beijá-la? Para conseguir um abraço dele era um custo! Se bem que depois do funeral do Professor, ele havia ficado mais carinhoso, mais acessível neste aspecto. Automaticamente levou os dedos ao local em que Rony a havia beijado e depois arrastou os dedos até seus lábios, como se quisesse "levar" o beijo até lá. "Eu hein Hermione, tá ficando maluca mesmo". Disse a si mesma e levantou. Ao olhar o relógio se desanimou, ainda eram 6:30h. "Droga!" E se jogou na cama novamente.

Harry acordou com o lenço de Gina ao lado do travesseiro. Queria dormir sentindo aquele perfume. Foi a noite de sono mais tranqüila que tivera desde que retornara de Hogwarts. "Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Gina por isso. Propriamente, claro!" Pensou e levou o lenço ao rosto, aspirando fundo aquele perfume. Se levantou e olhou suas coisas. Já estava tudo pronto para partir. Na verdade aquela seria quase a sua partida definitiva. Dali a 3 semanas faria 17 anos e o encanto de proteção se quebraria. Não faria mais sentido ficar ali e ele estava louco para dar o fora, definitivamente. Porém não seria agora ainda. A vontade de ver Gina superou a sua vontade de ir embora de vez. Estava levando apenas o necessário para passar o restante das férias na Toca, depois voltaria e pegaria o que mais precisasse para, finalmente, sumir de vez dali. Pegou o pequeno embrulho com o presente da menina e colocou, com cuidado, sobre a mala, para não quebrar. Deu uma olhada na gaiola de Edwiges para ver se estava tudo ok. Naquela noite ela dividira com Pichí. Resolveu não mandar a coruja de volta na noite anterior. Iria levá-la pessoalmente e fazer uma surpresinha para Gina. Desceu então para tomar um café, esperando que os tios ainda estivessem dormindo, para não ter que aturar a cara deles. Olhou para os cômodos e realmente eles ainda dormiam. Harry aproveitou a chance e foi até o telefone. "Será que ela já acordou?"

Hermione não conseguiu mais dormir, estava ansiosa demais. De repente, ouviu o telefone tocar. Desceu correndo, curiosa. "Quem será a essa hora?"

- Alô!

- Hermione?

- Harry? – perguntou mirando o relógio – É você mesmo?

- Sou eu. – ele falava baixo.

- Nossa! Você nunca me ligou antes! Sempre me mandou corujas! Por que está falando tão baixo?

- Nunca liguei, porque meus tios nunca me deixaram usar esta maldito telefone e eu estou falando baixo – abaixou a voz mais ainda – porque não quero que eles acordem.

- Ah... e como você está? Fiquei preocupada com você, depois daquela carta.

- Não se preocupe, a sua resposta mudou meu humor. Aliás, ontem meu dia foi perfeito!

- Com certeza não foi por causa da minha carta.

- Depois eu lhe conto, mas eu estou ligando por outra coisa: quando você vai para Toca?

- Hoje, ainda pela manhã.

- Mesmo? Hermione, será que seus pais me dariam uma carona?

- Você também vai para lá hoje?

- Bem, vou se você me levar. Não agüento mais isso aqui e não agüento mais de saudades de uma menina ruiva, amiga sua.

Hermione riu e disse:

- Claro que a gente dá uma carona a você! Fique pronto que a gente passa por aí.

- Eu já estou pronto desde ontem!

- Sério? Vou contar um segredo: eu também! – e ambos riram.

- Você percebe o que aqueles ruivos estão fazendo conosco?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – tentou disfarçar.

- Mione, deixa de ser boba! Está estampado no seu rosto: Eu amo Rony Weasley! Eu amo Rony Weasley! Eu amo...

- Ah, pára! – disse envergonhada.

- Pensei que eu ficaria de vela neste ano que passou, mas vocês dois são as pessoas mais cabeças-duras que eu já conheci. E olha que eu moro com os Dursleys hein.

- Eu não sou cabeça-dura! O Rony é que é idiota e tapado! – disse, mas depois resmungou meio melosa – Não, ele não é não...

- Sabia! Sabia! Por isso se aprontou desde ontem, hein?

- Bem, eu não tinha nada o que fazer ontem à noite, então aproveitei...

- Sei, sei. – Harry disse rindo. – Escuta, é melhor eu não abusar aqui, senão eles me trucidam e eu ainda não fiz 17 anos para poder usar magia aqui fora. Me salva logo daqui, amiga!

- Pode deixar! – E se despediram.

O despertar na Toca aconteceu como sempre: muita gente, um falatório louco e Molly Weasley nervosa!

- Meninos desçam logo que eu quero tirar essa mesa! – Gritava lá de baixo – Vamos receber visitas hoje!

- Quem vem, mãe? – Jorge perguntou enquanto descia as escadas com Fred e Rony.

- Hermione.

- Ah, Hermione Granger! – e olhou para o irmão mais novo.

- Nem começa, porque eu estou com minha varinha aqui. – disse Rony emburrado.

- Meninos, por favor! Cadê a irmã de vocês? – Perguntou a mãe.

- Sei lá! Deve estar na cama ainda.

- Ginevra! – A mãe a chamou lá de baixo.

- Já tomei café! Quando a Mione chegar a senhora me chama! – ela gritou do quarto lá para baixo.

A sra. Weasley estranhou, mas deixou para lá e continuou os afazeres.

Harry andava de uma lado ao outro do quarto, impaciente. "Cadê você, Mione?" Olhou no relógio, 10:30h. De repente ouviu um barulho do lado de fora do quarto. Abriu e se deparou com Tonks que tinha acabado de aparatar ali. Aquela era a Tonks de sempre, estava com os cabelos verde-limão e usava um vestido roxo berrante com uma capa rosa, esvoaçante. Harry pôde reparar que ainda usava o colar que ele lhe dera. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- O que faz aqui Tonks?

- Soube que você vai para a Toca hoje.

- Como você soube?

- Ah, querido, você acha que nós não podemos rastrear métodos de comunicação trouxa também? Com uma ajudinha do Departamento de Arthur Weasley no Ministério, claro!

- A Interpol perde de longe de vocês, hein?

- O que é Interpol?

- Esquece, é coisa de trouxas. Realmente eu vou para Toca. Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não, é que eu queria confirmar, pois já que você vai para lá, então meu trabalho aqui acabou. Estou com saudades de um certo cara, meio homem, meio lobo. Acho que você conhece. – e piscou para ele.

Harry riu e ela continuou:

- Só vou aguardar Hermione vir buscar você e ter certeza que chegaram bem por lá. Não se preocupe, não vamos chamar atenção. Se despediu dele e desaparatou.

Harry então ouviu a campainha. Olhou pela janela e viu o carro dos pais de Hermione. Pegou a gaiola com as corujas, a mala, o presente de Gina e desceu as escadas. ncontrou Tio Válter olhando de carafeia para os Granger, parados à porta.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione e correu para dar-lhe um abraço. - Sr. Dursley! – disse ela, virando-se para seu tio – Muito prazer, sou Hermione Granger e estes são os meus pais! – e levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, como também fizeram o Sr. e a Sra. Granger.

"Não faça isso, Hermione! Não faça isso!" Harry dizia mentalmente. O tio não cumprimentou nenhum deles, como era de se esperar.

- Moleque, você não disse que a gente iria receber "visitas" de gente... de gente... – ele bufava e acabou soltando – de gente da sua laia!

- Laia? Como assim? – perguntou o Sr. Granger.

- Sr. e Sra. Granger! Como estão? – Harry se adiantou, cumprimentando-os, tentando desfazer o clima tenso.

Lógico que a sua amiga, Hermione, não deixaria as coisas assim.

- Desculpe-me Sr. Dursley, mas o Harry e eu não temos culpa se nascemos bruxos, apenas aconteceu. Meus pais são dentistas e não são bruxos. Pode ter certeza que a "laia" deles é infinitamente superior a de vocês, como é a minha também. Nunca vi tanta falta de educação! Harry, vamos embora antes que eu, que já tenho 17 anos – Hermione enfatizou sua idade, olhando para tio Válter – perca a paciência e seja obrigada a usar todo o meu aprendizado de 6 anos de Hogwarts com isso aqui. – e levantou a varinha.

Tio Válter, lembrando vagamente que Harry uma vez dissera ter uma amiga em Hogwarts, com uma inteligência acima da média, deu um passo para trás aterrorizado. De canto de olho, Harry viu a tia e o primo escancararem as bocas. Harry não duvidou, nem um segundo sequer, que Hermione pudesse lançar uma azaração no tio. Pegou rapidamente suas coisas e saiu porta afora com os Granger, dando um aceno tímido aos tios.

- O Rony sempre me disse que você era meio maluca e agora começo a achar que ele tinha razão. – Harry disse ao arrancarem com o carro.

- Eles deram sorte em ter um sobrinho bonzinho como você, que resolveu sair rapidamente. Naquele exato momento, eu estava me decidindo se imobilizava o corpo todo ou só as pernas dele. Pensei também em um nariz grande e curvado, mas achei que pareceria com um Snape gordo e você não mereceria mais do que você já atura lá.

Harry deu uma risada e Hermione acompanhou. Eles acabaram explicando para os pais dela, que estavam confusos com toda a coisa, o gênio do tio e tudo o que Harry passava por lá. Depois mudaram de assunto e seguiram em direção à Toca.

- Mãe, que horas são?

- Ronald Weasley, se você me perguntar mais uma vez as horas, eu vou jogar um feitiço em você!

- Credo, mãe! Feitiço no próprio filho?

- Já é a 6ª vez que você me pergunta as horas! Hermione já vai chegar! Deixa eu sossegada aqui.

- Ok, ok, não precisa gritar! – disse metendo a cara para fora da porta da cozinha.

Então ele abriu um sorriso enorme, pois avistou o carro do Sr. Granger que se aproximava. Ele pôde perceber que Hermione não estava sozinha no banco de trás. Com ela, estava um garoto meio despenteado, que usava óculos redondos.

– Gina, Hermione chegou! – gritou para irmã – E não veio sozinha!

Gina ouviu seu nome lá de cima e pareceu ter ouvido também o de Hermione. Ao descer para cozinha, ela tomou um susto. Hermione vinha entrando com Rony carregando a mala dela e, mais atrás, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto mexiam com ela. Harry também estava lá.


	8. Chapter 8

8 – E Agora?

Gina sentiu-se como aquela garotinha de anos atrás e sentiu uma vontade imensa de sair correndo.

- Oi, Gina. – disse ele.

Ela se controlou o máximo que pôde e retribuiu o cumprimento:

- O-olá!

Ele aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o que a deixou mais nervosa ainda. Hermione, sentindo que Gina estava daquele jeito, a abraçou dizendo:

- E aí, amiga! O que tem feito de bom? – e sussurrou só para ela – Vamos comigo! – e carregou Gina para o jardim, deixando Harry, Rony e a sra. Weasley parados, no mesmo lugar, confusos.

- O que houve, menina? Voltou aos seus 11 anos?

- Sei lá. Acho que foi a chegada inesperada dele.

- Desculpe, mas não deu tempo de avisá-la. Harry me pediu carona hoje de manhã.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou só respirar fundo e a gente volta lá.

Os garotos já haviam entrado na casa, junto com a mãe, quando Gina e Hermione voltaram. Estavam na cozinha, tomando um suco de abóbora que Molly havia servido.

- Sentem, meninas e se sirvam também. – ela disse.

Harry ajeitou os óculos, desconfortável e olhou para Gina. Esta devolveu o olhar, meio tímida e esboçou um sorriso. Rony, alheio a qualquer desconforto entre a irmã e Harry, mirava Hermione meio abobalhado. Esta olhava de Gina para Harry, quando percebeu os olhos de Rony voltados para ela. Virou-se então e lhe deu um sorriso. Resolveu puxar uma assunto para quebrar um pouco o "clima" tenso.

- E aí Ron, você ficou mais no Beco ontem ou veio logo embora?

- Hã? Eu..., eu ainda passei na loja de artigos de Quadribol, depois vim embora.

- Não passou lá na loja dos seus irmãos?

- Ah..., não, não. Estava muito lotada e ontem estava muito quente. Outro dia eu passarei lá. – Rony não disse o real motivo de não ter ido à Gemialidades Weasley: a raiva que estava de Fred por aparecer na sorveteria na hora errada.

A Sra. Weasley estava tentando decifrar o que estava havendo por ali.

- Meninos, está tudo bem com vocês quatro?

- Claro – disse Hermione.

- Não tem problema algum. – disse Harry.

- Nada não, mãe – Gina e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela pareceu aceitar e se virou para pia.

- Ron, você pode me ajudar a levar minhas coisas para o quarto da Gina? – disse Hermione.

- Claro! Vamos! – disse ajudando-a com a mala.

Hermione foi subindo na frente, com ele logo atrás.

- Nossa! – soltou uma exclamação.

- O quê? O que foi? – ela se virou perguntando.

- Nada, nada! Sua mala é que está pesada! – disfarçou ele.

- Bem, serão 3 semanas aqui. Você sabe como são as meninas, né? A gente carrega quase o armário todo. – sorriu e continuou subindo.

Definitivamente ele não sabia como eram as meninas. O tempo em que esteve com Lilá, no 6º ano, não o preparou bem para o que sentiu quando viu Hermione, de costas, subindo à sua frente. "Ela era perfeita!" pensou. Como não havia reparado no corpo dela? O peso da malaera a última coisa em que prestava atenção.

Harry e Gina ainda se encaravam, mudos, na cozinha. De vez em quando eles olhavam para a Sra. Weasley, andando de uma lado para o outro.

- Harry, querido, por que não leva suas coisas para o quarto do Ronald? – disse Molly. – Gina, ajuda a ele, filha.

- Sim, claro. – ela respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Ao chegar ao quarto, ele colocou a mala no chão, enquanto ela pousou a gaiola de Edwiges na janela. Só então ela notou que Pichí estava junto.

- Pichí! Eu aguardei você de volta ontem! – falou, olhando de rabo de olho para ele.

- Ah, desculpe, mas ela parecia meio assustada ontem, depois dos meus tios berrarem tanto por causa dela, que eu fiquei com pena e deixei ela ficar por lá, só trazendo ela hoje. – Ele disse, tentando reparar na reação dela. Não tocou no assunto do lenço.

- Ah, claro! – Gina falou meio aborrecida, meio triste. "Por que será que ele não falou do lenço? Droga, com certeza nem notou de quem era!" Pensou.

- Vamos descer? – ele perguntou.

Ela estava tão decepcionada que apenas disse:

- Ah, pode descer, eu estava lendo um livro quando vocês chegaram e gostaria de terminar. Vou para o meu quarto.

Harry ficou meio chateado mas resolveu descer.

No quarto de Gina, Hermione estava sentada na cama, tirando uma roupa da mala, enquanto Rony a observava.

- Está tudo bem com você? Você está meio esquisito. "Mas está lindo" Acrescentou em pensamento.

- Eu? Esquisito? Não, não, é que eu fiquei curioso em saber o que você ía tirar daí.

- Está fazendo muito calor. Não quero ficar com essa roupa aqui. – disse mostrando o que vestia. – Vou me trocar.

- Claro, claro! Realmente está quente. – disse e permaneceu ali, olhando para ela.

- Ron – falou calmamente – eu disse que vou me trocar. Será que dava para você... – e apontou para porta com os olhos e a cabeça.

- Ah, desculpe. – disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

Quando ía saindo, deu de cara com Gina, na porta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Gina, o que...

- Deixa, Ron. Eu converso com ela. – disse Hermione e Rony deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ele nem notou! Ele nem falou nada! Idiota! – Gina se jogou na cama chorando.

- O que houve? – Hermione quis saber.

- Harry!

- Que era por causa dele eu já sabia. Conta!

E Gina contou a história do lenço e de como ela havia ficado esperando um tempão a resposta e todo o resto. Hermione, que já sabia da história, pois Harry a havia contado tudo no caminho, apenas consolou a amiga.

- Gi, lembra o que eu escrevi na carta? Dê tempo ao tempo. Quem sabe não é exatamente o que ele quer? Que você pense isso, para depois lhe fazer uma surpresa? –

Hermione já sabia de todo o plano do Harry e se sentia mal ao ver a amiga daquele jeito, mas prometera a Harry que não contaria nada à Gina sobre o presente.

- Duvido! Ele realmente não me quer mais! Ele vai manter a decisão dele! – e voltou a choramingar.

- Gina, pare com isso! Olha só, vamos descer e você vai me prometer que vai esquecer isso agora. Lembra do meu sexto sentido bruxo que eu comentei na carta? Pois é, eu estou sentindo ele se manifestar agora de novo - e sorriu para ela.

- Ok, ok – ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Promete também que vai agir como a Gina madura, e não como aquela garotinha boba de anos atrás?

- Está bom – ela respirou fundo – vamos descer!

Hermione se trocou rapidamente e elas saíram do quarto.

Quando chegou à sala, Rony viu Harry olhando um frasco com um líquido de cor suspeita, aparentemente deixado lá pelos gêmeos. Ele virou e viu Rony.

- Ron, o que é isso nes...

Rony não deixou ele falar.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? – perguntou a ele, irritado.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Está maluco, cara?

- Ela estava chorando, quando eu a encontrei agora.

- Estava? – "Droga eu não queria fazê-la chorar!" Pensou.

- Estava! O que vocês dois falaram?

- Bem, ela me ajudou a levar minhas coisas para seu quarto e eu expliquei porque só trouxe a Pichí hoje. Ela disse que ía ler e foi para o quarto dela.

- O que minha coruja tem a ver com isso? – perguntou, ainda bufando.

- Ué, eu achei que você soubesse. Gina me mandou uma coisa ontem, pela sua coruja.

- Ela não falou nada. – disse mais calmo, mas meio confuso. – O que ela mandou?

- Ah, nada demais! – ele não quis contar a ele, porém sua boca caiu quando ele avistou, paradas à porta da sala, Hermione e Gina.


	9. Chapter 9

9 - Plano de Harry

Gina tinha uma expressão no rosto que não dava a entender se ela havia ou não escutado o fim de sua conversa com Rony. "Tomara que não! Tomara que não!" Pensou ele.

- Ei – começou Hermione – o que vocês estão fazendo?

Rony, esquecendo-se completamente do que falava com Harry, virou-se para Hermione:

- Nada, só conversávamos. Que tal a gente fazer alguma coisa?

- Que coisa? – Harry perguntou, tentando desviar a conversa daquele assunto anterior.

- Que tal um joguinho de Quadribol no quintal?

- Só a gente? – Harry quis saber.

- Hermione, você não quer jogar também? – Rony perguntou a ela.

- Ai, vocês só pensam nisso! Vocês sabem que eu sou péssima voando em uma vassoura!

- Você pode ficar no gol! – disse Rony.

- Não! - Gina disse alto e todos olharam para ela, surpresos. - Por que Harry não fica no gol? Vamos mudar isso um pouco, senão a Mione nunca vai poder se acostumar. A gente brinca de fazer gols nele.

- É, pode ser legal! – Rony disse – Agora você vai ver o que é bom! – E riu.

- Bem, ok. – Harry disse.

- Eu não posso só ficar olhando e gritando: Potter é nosso Rei? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso desanimado.

- Não! – Exclamaram os outros três.

Todos subiram nas vassouras. Harry não havia levado a dele, então Rony emprestou a de Fred para Harry e a de Jorge para Hermione. Harry se posicionou em frente aos arcos e fez uma pose que parecia Olívio Wood.

- Ha, ha, quero ver vocês acertarem um gol sequer aqui! – brincou ele.

- Vamos ver! – gritou Rony e pegou a goles. – Se prepara! Lá vai! Disse atirando para os arcos.

Harry viu a goles se aproximar do seu lado esquerdo e, com um movimento rápido, conseguiu bloqueá-la.

- Muito bom Potter! – Rony gritou. – Sua vez, Mione.

Hermione, se equilibrando desajeitadamente na vassoura, pegou a goles de um jeito que parecia que ela quebraria a sua unha. Ela atirou e Harry não teve dificuldade alguma para pegá-la pois vinha com pouquíssima força.

- Valeu, Hermione! Ë assim que começa! Só lembra que a goles não é um balaço, ok?

Você não precisa ter medo dela! – Rony riu, acompanhado por Harry.

- Ah, parem com isso!

- Agora é com a Gina! – Harry lançou a goles para ela.

Gina, que estava calada desde então, gritou:

- Segura essa, Harry Potter! – e lançou a goles com muita força.

Harry viu que a goles vinha diretamente na sua direção, que estava na frente do arco central. Ela vinha com tanta velocidade que Harry quase caiu da vassoura ao segurá-la. Harry pôde perceber que Gina sorriu pelo canto da boca. Rony novamente pegou a goles e desta vez ele acertou o arco direito de Harry. Gol! Hermione continuava desajeitada e seu tiro não chegava nem perto dos arcos. Na vez de Gina, ela demorou um pouco, como se tivesse fazendo mira e arremessou com toda força que pôde. Novamente Harry viu a goles vir direto para cima dele, atingindo o lado de seu estômago. Ele sentiu um pouco, mas logo a dor passou. Olhou para Gina e esta novamente sorriu. "Será que o sorriso é porque ela me acha bom goleiro?" Ele se perguntou. A goles novamente estava com Rony e ele fez outro gol.

- 2 a 1 para mim, Harry – e riu.

Hermione quase caiu da vassoura ao lançar a goles e desistiu, resmungando que o negócio dela eram os livros. Ficou ali só para ficar olhando. Novamente Gina arremessou. Desta vez a goles veio direto no rosto de Harry e bateu com tanta força que uma lente de seus óculos quebrou. Ele colocou a mão no rosto e logo desceu para o jardim.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – disse Rony preocupado, descendo atrás dele, com Hermione chegando também.

- Tudo, tudo. Só a lente dos meus óculos que quebrou. Isso é uma tarefa para a super Hermione Granger!

- Assim eu vou perder a conta de quantas vezes já tive que consertar seus óculos. - Riu e acrescentou mirando sua varinha para o rosto dele – Ocullus reparum! – e ele voltou ao normal.

Logo depois Gina também desceu.

- Desculpa – disse seca e entrou para guardar a vassoura.

- Vamos entrar e ver se sobrou suco de abóbora. Está muito calor aqui! – Rony disse e Hermione o acompanhou.

Harry foi atrás deles pensando na raiva que Gina estava sentindo dele. Não sabia se os outros haviam percebido, mas Gina não mirava os arcos, era lógico que ela queria acertá-lo. Tinha certeza agora. Ela havia ouvido o fim da conversa na sala.

A tarde passou, a noite chegou e a casa se encheu. Toda a família estava presente. O jantar foi divertido já que Fred e Jorge também estavam lá. Rony torcia para que Fred não tocasse no assunto da sorveteria em frente a Hermione, mas eles não falaram disso. Harry estava pensativo. De vez em quando olhava para Gina de rabo de olho e às vezes pegava ela olhando para ele também. Ele tinha que colocar seu plano em prática hoje. Não agüentaria mais Gina o olhando daquele jeito, nem o tratando daquela forma. Mais tarde, depois que todos subiram, Harry perguntou a Rony no quarto:

- Empresta sua coruja?

- Pode pegá-la, mas Edwiges não está aí? Para quem vai mandar?

- Shhh, fala baixo. Quero fazer uma surpresa para Gina.

- O que é? – ele perguntou curioso, ao ver Harry amarrando uma pequena bolsinha na perna de Pichí.

- Você vai ver depois.

Chegou perto da janela do quarto e disse à coruja.

- Leve para Gina.

A coruja piou arregalando o olho para ele, espantada.

- É para ela mesmo! E é só até ali mesmo! – apontou para a janela ao lado – Vai e não faz esse bico.

Enquanto Rony ria, Harry ficou olhando Pichí bater o bico na janela de Gina e recuou para dentro.

- Vamos ver no que vai dar. – e sentou-se para aguardar.


	10. Chapter 10

10 – O Perdão

Gina conversava amenidades com Hermione, sem querer tocar no assunto "Harry", quando viu Pichí batendo o bico no vidro da janela.

- O que será que ele quer? Será que o Rony não deu comida para ele? – Gina disse em voz alta.

Hermione já sabia o que era e sorriu para si mesma.

- O que será isso? – perguntou ela, desamarrando a bolsinha da perna da coruja.

- Não sei, abre logo! Vamos ver o que é! – disse Hermione ansiosa.

Gina abriu a bolsinha e viu que era um presente, embrulhado cuidadosamente em um papel dourado, com uma fita vermelha. Devagar ela desatou a fita e levantou o papel. Se deparou com uma caixinha pequena, muito bonita, com um formato de coração. Ao abrir a caixa, Gina ficou surpresa ao ouvir que uma música suave saía de dentro dela.

- É..., é... linda! – conseguir dizer.

Então ela viu que havia um bilhete dentro da caixinha. Ela o apanhou e leu:

_"Gina,_

_Não sabia como pedir-lhe desculpas com palavras, então lhe comprei este presente. Espero que goste. Ele tem a forma de um coração. O mesmo coração que está aqui, batendo no meu peito, arrependido, machucado por ter magoado você e louco de saudades. Amo você mais do que tudo e quero você do me lado, sempre._

_Perdão._

_Harry"_

Gina levantou a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos e encarou Hermione, que aguardava ansiosa pela reação dela. Ela apenas entregou o bilhete para Hermione ler e correu para o quarto ao lado. Hermione leu o bilhete de Harry e sorriu. "Não é que meu amigo está ficando bom com as palavras!" Pensou feliz.

No quarto de Rony, Harry andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- Será que ela vai gostar? Droga! Talvez eu devesse ter comprado outra coisa. Não, não, a Tonks me disse que qualquer garota gostaria de ganhar uma daquelas.

- Harry, dá para parar de andar assim! E que droga é essa que você mandou para minha irmã? Você ainda não me disse.

Quando Harry ía abrir a boca para contar a Rony, a porta do quarto se escancarou e Gina estava parada lá.

- Você não bate mais não? – reclamou Rony - E se nós estivéssemos sem...

- Dá o fora, meu irmão! – ela disse sem rodeios.

- O quê? – ele disse confuso.

- Sai, eu quero falar com o Harry!

Ele olhou para Harry que tinha um sorriso na boca.

- Agora vê se pode, eu sou obrigado a sair do meu próprio quarto. – saiu resmungando e fechando a porta.

Gina encarou Harry por uma fração de segundo apenas, antes de correr e abraçá-lo forte. Ficaram um bom tempo só sentindo aquele abraço, até que se afastaram.

- Você me perdoa? – ele disse receoso – Eu estou com um arrependimento monstro aqui – e apontou o peito. – Fica comigo?

- Eu amo você, seu bobo! Claro que eu perdôo. – dizendo isso, ela pressionou os lábios nos dele.

Harry ficou surpreso, mas logo a estava beijando de volta, com uma paixão enorme. Quando se separaram, ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ela puxou-o e sentaram na cama.

- Por que você me fez passar este dia assim? Poderia ter falado algo antes. Você não sabe como eu me senti.

- Ah, eu sei sim. E meus óculos também. – e eles riram. – É que eu queria fazer uma surpresa e não esperava que você se sentisse tão mal. Depois você ainda me ouviu dizer ao seu irmão que o que você me mandou não era nada demais. Aí eu me senti horrível. Desculpe-me. É que eu não queria que ele ficasse me perguntando.

- Então você gostou?

- Disso aqui? – e ele puxou o lenço de seu bolso.

- Estava com você esse tempo todo?

- Está brincando? É meu talismã agora. Eu não me separei dele nem um minuto depois que a Pichí chegou lá em casa. Bem..., talvez na hora do banho. – ele brincou.

- Eu queria fazer você se lembrar de mim. Queria mandar algo a você que provasse que eu ainda existia, se você ainda quisesse. Aí, bem, eu espirrei um pouco do meu perfume no lenço e mandei.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse com carinho:

- Lembre-se de uma coisa: Você jamais precisará fazer com que eu me lembre de você ou de que você existe. E sabe por quê? Porque desde aquele dia, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando todos comemoravam a nossa vitória no Quadribol, aquele mesmo dia em que eu esqueci que todo mundo estava em volta e beijei você. Desde aquele dia, Gina, você nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça. E melhor, nunca mais saiu daqui. – e levou a mão dela até seu peito. – Entende agora? Eu te amo Ginevra Weasley! – e a beijou novamente.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Rony tentava ouvir o que se passava lá dentro.

- Ronald Weasley! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – era Hermione quem chegava perto, falando baixo.

- Shhhh. O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

- Ah Ron, francamente..., agora chega para lá e deixa eu ouvir também.

Eles riram baixinho e encostaram o ouvido na porta.

- O que eles estão falando?

- Não deu para ouvir direito, mas acho que Harry pediu desculpas a ela. Sei lá, eles falam, depois ficam mudos. Falam de novo e depois ficam mudos de novo. O que será que está havendo?

- Acho que nesse período de silêncio, eles devem estar se beijando – ela sussurrou, com o ouvido ainda na porta.

Rony se afastou um pouco e perguntou curioso:

- Como você sabe?

- Ron, você continua com a sensibilidade...

- De uma colher de chá? Já sei, você já me disse isso uma vez. – disse emburrado.

- Ok, ok, desculpa. – disse virando para ele. – É que está na cara o que está se passando lá dentro. Seus tempos com a Lilá não ensinaram nada a você?

- Droga! Vou para o meu quarto!

Se virou e saiu andando. Depois lembrou que o quarto dele era ali mesmo, atrás daquela porta. Quando voltou, deu de cara com Hermione, que ria baixinho dele.

- Ron, só você mesmo para me fazer rir desse jeito e a essa hora.

- Puxa, você precisa rir desse jeito mais vezes?

- É? Por quê?

- Porque você fica ainda mais bonita. – ele disse com sinceridade.

Ali na penumbra, nenhum dos dois consegui ver que o outro estava muito vermelho. Eles apenas se encaravam. Rony sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la e assim ele chegou mais perto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo dela que caía na sua testa. "Me beija, por favor." Ela pediu em pensamento. Quando ele ía se abaixar em direção a ela, a porta do quarto se abriu de repente. Gina e Harry olhavam surpresos para eles.

- Nós..., ah..., nós..., eu estava indo ao banheiro, quando encontrei o Ronald perambulando pelo corredor, né, Ron?

- Isso! Estava esperando acabar aí a "conversa" de vocês. Você "conversou" direito com a minha irmã, Potter?

- Muito bem, Uon Uon! – disse Gina rindo, puxando Hermione de volta para o quarto dela.

- Droga, não quero esse apelido de novo! Que saco! De novo! De novo! – bufou ele entrando no quarto.

- Calma Ron! O que houve? Isso não é só porque a Gina chamou você de Uon, Uon, é?

- É.., bem..., não!

- E o que é, então? Você e Hermione estavam muito estranhos ali na porta.

- Ah, deixa para lá – e deitou-se para dormir.

Harry não insistiu. Na verdade ele queria ficar quieto, ali, só saboreando a lembrança da boca de Gina junto à sua. Com esse pensamento e com o lenço dela ao seu lado, ele adormeceu.

- Conta tudo, conta tudo! Quero os detalhes! – Hermione pedia à amiga.

Gina contou tudo a ela e Hermione disse:

- Puxa, Gi, eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – e deu um sorriso a ela.

- Agora é a sua vez! – Gina disse de supetão.

- Minha vez de quê?

- De me contar o que você e meu irmão estavam fazendo, quando gente abriu a porta.

- Ah, eu já disse, eu estava indo ao...

- Banheiro? Ah, e você acha que eu engulo essa.

Hermione estava encabulada.

- Ok, nós estávamos tentando ouvir o que vocês falavam lá dentro.

- Só isso? – perguntou desconfiada.

- O que mais poderia ser?

- Mione, eu conto tudo para você? Por que você não se abre para mim?

Ela olhou do chão para Gina e acabou falando:

- Bem, eu acho que o Ron ía me beijar, quando vocês abriram a porta.

- Ai! De novo! O Ron vai me matar! – e tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Como assim, de novo? Ele contou da sorveteria?

- É, ele contou. Então você percebeu que ele ía beijá-la lá?

- Bem, foi o que me pareceu. Ele confirmou isso para você?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, levando um sorriso à boca de Hermione.

- Já é a segunda vez que alguém interrompe a gente. – disse amuada.

- Você gosta dele não é?

- Bem, o Harry disse que isso está praticamente escrito na minha testa.

- E está mesmo! Escrito na testa dos dois!

- Você acha realmente que ele gosta de mim?

- Mione, ele já tentou beijar você duas vezes!

- É...

- O problema dele é coragem, entendeu? Acho até que ele está bem corajoso! 2 tentativas em 2 dias! Vocês vão conviver por 3 semanas seguidas. Vai surgir outra chance.

Hermione foi dormir com as palavras de Gina na cabeça: "Vai surgir outra chance." "Tomara que ela não demore muito." Pensou.


	11. Chapter 11

11 – Que Calor!

O dia amanheceu com o sol entrando no quarto dos garotos. Quando Rony e Harry desceram, já encontraram Gina e Hermione preparando umas torradas com ovos.

- Cadê mamãe? – perguntou Rony.

- Está no quintal dando uma limpezinha e tirando aqueles gnomos chatos. Pelo menos vamos ficar livre deles por alguns dias.

Eles se sentaram.

- Aproveitem que eu estou de bom humor. Ótimo humor! – corrigiu, dando um sorriso a Harry – O que vão querer?

- Quero torradas, ovos e bacon, se tiver. – Disse o irmão.

- Parece bom. Se puder, eu quero isso também. – Harry acrescentou.

Tomaram o café conversando. Gina sentou ao lado de Harry, começou a passar geléia nas torradas e dar na sua boca.

- Ih, isso vai ser assim o resto das férias é? – Rony perguntou a eles.

- Está com inveja, maninho?

- Eu, por que teria inveja?

- Tenho certeza que você gostaria de ter alguém dando comidinha na sua boca. – e olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que fingiu nem ouvir e disfarçou, levando sua xícara à boca.

- Ah, pára com isso, vai Gina. – disse ele.

- Então vamos fazer um pacto: você não me controla e eu não provoco você. Que tal?

- Tá legal, tá legal! – e cruzou os braços resmungando.

Hermione olhou para ele compreensiva. Sabia que não tinha que se meter com o que Harry e Gina faziam na frente deles, mas que às vezes era chato ver os dois melosos um com outro, era. Por mais que não quisesse, ela sentia uma invejazinha deles. Procurou não ficar olhando muito e puxou outro assunto:

- Nossa, mas como está calor esses dias! Ninguém sabe um feitiço para refrescar o ambiente?

- Se você, que é a grande Hermione Granger, não sabe, nós pobres bruxos analfabetos é que não podemos saber. Quem sabe você não acha o feitiço em "Hogwarts uma História?" – Rony falou emburrado.

- Não desconta sua frustração em mim não, hein? – respondeu ela irritada – Não tenho culpa de nada!

Ele olhou para ela pesaroso.

- Desculpe. Fui grosso demais. – levantou e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Depois pegou sua xícara e prato e levou até à pia. Gina e Harry olhavam a cena calados.

- Ron – disse Hermione – está desculpado. - E deu um sorriso para ele quando este se virou, sorrindo de volta.

Aquele arrepio de calor de novo! "Pára com isso Hermione! Deve ser do calor! Mas qual calor?" De repente a Sra. Weasley voltou do jardim.

- Meninos, vejo que já tomaram o café. Vocês devem estar achando a casa bem tranqüila né? – disse a Harry e Hermione

– Ultimamente tem sido assim. Arthur está no Ministério e Carlinhos está dando uma ajuda no Departamento. Fleur levou Gui ao St. Mungus. Todos os dias ele tem uma consulta de revisão. Maldito lobisomem! – ela exclamou – Mas pelo menos, no dia do casamento, ele já vai ter terminado essas consultas. Fred e Jorge estão lá na loja. Minhas manhãs agora têm sido só com Gina e Rony.

- Está reclamando, é mãe? – brincou Gina.

- Claro que não, filha. Só estou dizendo que gosto da casa cheia. Já estou acostumada. Então é ótimo que Hermione e Harry estejam aqui também. – e lhes deu um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Sra. Weasley, eu também acho ótimo. – disse Hermione.

- Então somos dois! – Harry completou.

- Tenho uma surpresinha para vocês. Consegui colocar para fora aqueles gnomos chatos do jardim e, como está esse calor imenso, eu conjurei uma piscina e alguns apetrechos lá fora. Vão lá dar uma olhada.

Os garotos saíram correndo para o jardim e viram uma enorme piscina, com a água azul e super convidativa. Ao lado, algumas espreguiçadeiras.

- A senhora é 10, mãe! – disse Ron, e todos concordaram.

- Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. – disse Hermione.

- Nem eu. – disse Harry.

- Não tem problema, os meninos emprestam para vocês, não é?

- Claro! - responderam os filhos.

Todos subiram para se trocar.

- Olha só a minha coleção de biquínis. – Gina mostrava para Hermione.

- Nossa, é um mais bonito do que o outro. – ela comentou com as peças na mão – Mas para que tantos, Gina? Desde quando você tem tempo para usar tudo isso?

- Ah, eu gosto. Dê uma olhada nesses – e jogou 2 peças para ela. – Comprei numa loja de moda-praia lá no Beco Diagonal. São brasileiros.

Hermione levantava e esticava a parte de baixo dos biquínis na mão.

- Pelo tamanho reduzido deles, só podiam ser de lá. Sua mãe e seus irmãos concordam que você use isso?

- Minha mãe já me deu muita bronca, mas agora se acostumou. Meus irmãos é que são mais chatos, mas como hoje só tem um deles lá embaixo, não tem problema. Ainda mais que ele nem vai reparar em mim, porque você vai estar usando um desses também.

- Eu? Será que isso caberá em mim?

- A pergunta certa é: será que você caberá nele? – e riu junto com ela.

As duas se trocaram e ajeitaram os biquínis.

- Gina, não está muito pequeno?

- Pára com isso! Você tem um corpo lindo e caiu feito uma luva. Só quero ver a cara do meu irmão. – e foi até à janela – Olha, eles já caíram na água.

Hermione foi até à janela e ficou embasbacada ao ver Rony. Ele não lembrava nem um pouco aquele garoto magro e desajeitado que ela encontrou no trem de Hogwarts, tentando fazer um feitiço em um rato. Ele estava com músculos que realçavam seu peito e braços, principalmente.

- É..., estou começando a gostar mais desse Quadribol, principalmente dos benefícios dele. – comentou ela, antes que Gina a entregasse uma toalha e a puxasse para fora do quarto.

Harry e Ron estavam apostando uma corrida na água, quando as meninas apareceram. Rony enxugou o rosto e seu queixo caiu, quando Hermione tirou a toalha e pousou-a na espreguiçadeira.

- Minha nossa! – ele exclamou perto de Harry.

Em respeito ao amigo, que estava ao lado, Harry não teceu nenhum comentário sobre Gina, mas também ficou babando, de boca aberta.

- Fecha a boca Potter, senão vai engolir águaaa! – disse ela dando um salto na piscina e espirrando água para todos os lados.

Rony nem notou a irmã, como ela já previra. Seus olhos estavam nas pernas de Hermione, nos quadris de Hermione, nos se...

- Ron, estou falando com você. Está surdo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Hã..., o quê?

- Perguntei se a água está fria!

- Ah, não, não! Está deliciosa. Vem!

Então Hermione deu um mergulho e foi nadando até ele.

- Está gostosa mesmo! Santa Molly Weasley!

Hermione deu uma olhada em Harry e Gina. Logicamente, estavam pendurados um na boca do outro.

- Ei, Gina, não esqueça que a sua mãe está aqui bem perto.

Hermione pôde ouvir um barulho entre os beijos deles, parecendo um gemido de concordância, então se separaram e se juntaram a eles.

- Por que não brincamos de Briga de Galo? – Harry perguntou.

- Briga de quê? – perguntou Gina.

- De Galo – ele disse – É uma brincadeira trouxa. Formam-se 2 duplas, um sobe e senta nos ombros do outro e, quem está em cima, tenta derrubar o adversário na água.

- Parece legal! Vamos tentar – disse Rony. – Harry, você sobe nos ombros da Gina e eu da Hermione, aí quero ver você me derrubar!

- Isso! – disse Harry rindo.

- Vão querendo! – disse Gina já subindo e sentando nos ombros de Harry.

- Vem! – Ron disse a Hermione, fazendo um apoio com as mãos para ela subir.

Quando as duas já estavam sentadas, eles se aproximaram e elas começaram a tentar derrubar uma a outra. De repente, Harry gritou:

- Agora, Ron! – e os dois jogaram as garotas para trás, derrubando as duas na água.

Eles haviam combinado tudo antes delas chegarem. Gina se levantou, fula da vida, e começou a jogar água em Harry, que ria muito. Ron ria junto e procurava por Hermione.

- Cadê a Mio..., ai!

Hermione estava embaixo d'água, dando pequenos beliscões nas pernas e nos braços dele. Na barriga, ela fazia cócegas.

- Ok, ok, eu me rendo! – ele disse.

Hermione voltou à tona rindo e disse:

- Vou tomar um pouco de sol. – e saiu deixando os outros três conversando.

Ela se deitou e fechou os olhos. Depois de algum tempo ela ouviu algo.

- Ei!

Ela colocou a mão na frente do sol para ver de onde vinha o som.

- Ei! Psiu! Aqui da água. – era Rony quem a chamava.

Ela olhou em volta e não viu os outros.

- Cadê eles?

- Foram dar uma volta. – ele respondeu - Vem para cá! Não vai me deixar sozinho, vai?

Ela então mergulhou e emergiu bem perto dele.

- Eu não disse, mas você ficou bem com o biquíni da minha irmã. Aliás, muito bem! – disse sorrindo.

"Não sorria desse jeito Ron, não desse jeito." Ela pedia em pensamento. O já conhecido arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ela tentou disfarçar.

- Obrigada. – conseguiu dizer.

Ele foi se chegando mais próximo, encostando ela na borda da piscina. Ele olhava o rosto dela, com a pele já mais bronzeada pelo sol, e sua boca, molhada da água. Foi crescendo aquele desejo enorme de encostar sua boca na dela. Hermione fechou os olhos, na expectativa, quando percebeu que ele se chegava.

- Meninos! Trouxe suco gelado para vocês! – Molly Weasley apareceu.

- Mas que droga! – Foi o que Rony conseguiu balbuciar.

Hermione deu um soco na parede da piscina, embaixo d'água.

- O que houve, Rony? Você adora suco de abóbora! – A mãe perguntou.

- Ah, deixa aí que a gente pega, né, Mione?

- Claro, sra. Weasley, obrigada.

- Cadê Harry e Gina?

- Foram dar uma volta.

- Está nos procurando, mãe? – Gina voltava de mãos dadas com Harry. – Oba, suco gelado! – e correu até à jarra.

Hermione saiu da piscina e se juntou a Gina e Harry.

- Você não vem, Ron? – perguntou-lhe ela.

- Ah..., eu já vou, já vou. – disse indo para o lado mais fundo da piscina.

À noite, já no quarto, as meninas conversavam.

- Mentira? Acho que o Ron vai cometer um assassinato em massa aqui em casa. Vai voar Avada Kedavra para tudo quanto é lado. Primeiro Fred, depois eu e agora a minha mãe. – Gina dizia para Hermione, depois da outra contar o que houve na piscina.

- Gina, eu tenho medo do Ron desistir.

- O que é isso? Já disse a você para ficar calma. Que tal você lembrar dos seus próprios conselhos. Se bem me recordo, você me disse: Dê tempo ao tempo.

Rony contou a Harry tudo o que aconteceu desde que ele encontrou com Hermione no Beco Diagonal. Harry não pôde deixar de rir, ainda mais quando se deu conta do porquê Rony foi para o lado fundo da piscina, antes de sair da água.

- Se você falasse logo para ela, não haveria tão poucos momentos assim. Haveria muuuitos momentos. Não vê eu e Gina?

- Vejo. – disse num resmungo.- Na verdade tenho visto até demais.

Harry deu um sorriso.

- Eu sou péssimo conselheiro, cara. Hermione é que é a mestra. De qualquer forma meu conselho ainda é: Fale com ela!

- Não, ainda não tenho coragem de falar.

- Mas tem coragem de tentar beijá-la.

- É, aí depois vai ficar mais fácil de falar.

- Realmente eu não entendo vocês dois. - e se virou para dormir.

Não demorou muito e Rony também caiu no sono. O sonho logo começou e Hermione era, novamente, a personagem principal.


	12. Chapter 12

12 – A Casa da Árvore

Harry foi despertado por um barulho esquisito, vindo não soube dizer de onde. Ele sentou na cama e colocou os óculos, então ouviu de novo o barulho. Parecia um gemido meio abafado. Olhou para o lado e viu que o barulho vinha de Rony. Harry chegou perto e o cutucou.

- Ron! Ron! Acorda, cara!

Harry pôde ouvir ele sussurrar algumas coisas: "Vem", "muito tempo", "quero", "Hermione", "você", "agora"

- Ron! – deu-lhe um cutucão mais forte.

Ele acordou assustado, olhando para Harry, de olhos arregalados. Apesar do calor, ele transpirava além do normal.

- Está tudo bem? Você estava sonhando.

- Ai, Harry! Todas as noites, desde que saímos de Hogwarts eu venho sonhando com ela. Com Hermione.

- Eu sei. Você falou o nome dela aí, entre os gemidos.

- Eu estava gemendo é? Que vergonha! A gente estava..., assim...

- Não precisa contar. Está dando bem para perceber. – riu Harry.

- Droga! Vou tomar um banho gelado! – e levantou encabulado.

O sol saiu logo depois, enquanto Rony ainda estava no banho. Harry não pegou mais no sono. Sabia do problema do amigo. Às vezes ele mesmo não conseguia controlar seus hormônios com Gina, mas se ela percebia, não comentava nada. Quando Rony saiu, Harry perguntou:

- Está mais calmo?

- Preciso beijar ela, Harry. Preciso sentir o gosto da sua boca, senão vou enlouquecer. Temos que ter um momento sozinhos, mas sozinhos mesmo, sem ninguém por perto. Acho que se alguém atrapalhar de novo, eu não respondo por mim. Pode ser qualquer um.

- Se eu puder ajudar...

- Eu estive pensando. A gente poderia ir até a casa da árvore.

- Casa da árvore? Que casa é essa?

- Quando Gui e Carlinhos eram crianças, meu pai conjurou uma casa numa árvore para eles brincarem. Essa árvore é mais adiante ao terreno. Não dá para ver daqui. Tem muito tempo que nenhum de nós vai até lá. Eu mesmo só fui lá uma vez, quando era menor. Jorge jura que foi lá que ele perdeu a vir..., ah você sabe.

- E é para essa casa que você quer levar Hermione? Sei.

- Não é isso. Eu só quero ficar sozinho com ela e ver se eu consigo, finalmente, dar um beijo nela. Não estou pensando em nada mais. Quer dizer, a gente sempre pensa, né? Mas eu não forçarei nada. Você pode dar uma ajuda sim. – e explicou a sua idéia a ele.

As meninas estavam se trocando. Lá o assunto não era muito diferente.

- Gina – começou Hermione – até onde você já foi com um garoto? Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- Com o Miguel foram uns beijos bobos. Na verdade ele era o primeiro cara que eu beijava e nem sabia direito como fazia. Depois, com o Dino, eu percebi que o Miguel era péssimo de beijo. Eca! – fez cara de nojo e Hermione riu – Nós ficávamos só nos beijando e abraçando. Não era ruim, mas era meio mecânico.

- E com Harry?

- Com Harry também estamos assim, mas eu sinto que com ele é diferente. Digo, os beijos são mais apaixonados, quentes. Eu fico com um calor enorme, e minhas mãos querem pegar nele todo. Ele sente o mesmo, tenho certeza. Às vezes eu sinto que ele fica nervoso, porque sei que quer me tocar em alguma parte, mas tem medo de eu ficar zangada.

- E você ficaria?

- Acho que não. Quero dizer, eu gostaria que ele me tocasse um "pouco mais", digamos assim, porque eu sei que ele não iria muito longe. Ele me respeita. Eu acho que ainda não me sinto preparada para ir mais adiante. Eu tenho 16 anos. Acho que por mais que eu, às vezes, me descontrole, eu prefiro esperar. – e olhou bem para ela – Mas por que você pergunta?

- Não sei Gina, acho que estou tendo umas idéias muito "estranhas" em relação ao seu irmão.

Gina riu.

- Vocês nem se beijaram ainda e já está se sentindo assim. Imagina quando ele encostar a boca em você. – e riu de novo.

- Ai, o problema é que eu não quero ficar só imaginando. Toda vez que ele sorri para mim eu sinto uma coisa meio inexplicável, um arrepio quente que sobe por todo o corpo.

- Se você sente isso só com o sorriso, então você está mais perdida do que eu. Vou te dar uma notícia: as meninas que namoram meus irmãos sempre dizem que eles são ótimos, no beijo e em tudo o mais. Precisa ouvir Fleur falando do beijo do Gui. Dá até abelha em volta, de tão meloso. Se Rony herdou o mesmo "dom" dos irmãos mais velhos, você está bem, ou mal, dependendo do seu ponto de vista.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Escuta, por que você não parte para ação? Deixa de ficar esperando ele tomar a iniciativa e se jogue nos braços dele.

Hermione pensou no que a mãe lhe dissera: "Se não puder ser com palavras, faça com atitudes".

- Sei não, Gina. Ele vai me achar meio..., meio..., você sabe.

- O que ele acharia eu não sei, mas que ele retribuiria com prazer, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Que droga! Adolescência é um caos! – e se esparramou na cama, jogando o travesseiro por cima do rosto.

Após o café, Rony comentou com os outros da casa da árvore. Gina se lembrou e achou legal irem até lá.

- Mãe, eu e Mione vamos fazer uns sanduíches e suco para gente levar.

- Ok, tenham cuidado hein, não sei mais como está aquele lugar. Tem muito tempo que ninguém vai lá.

As meninas aprontaram tudo numa cesta e Rony se ofereceu para levar. Se despediram da mãe e seguiram caminhando pelos fundos do terreno. Hermione e Rony andavam um pouco a frente, dando privacidade a Harry e Gina, que ficaram um pouco atrás e iam de mãos dadas. O caminho era muito bonito, cheio de vegetação. Algumas plantas que Hermione nunca havia visto, nem em Hogwarts. Rony ía dizendo a ela o nome de algumas e para que serviam.

- Não sei como você pode ser só um aluno médio em Herbologia. Se a Prof. Sprout soub...

- Hermione, por favor, sem papo de escola. Só de pensar na Prof. Sprout e perdi até a vontade de comer aqueles sanduíches.

- Você, sem vontade de comer? Vou acreditar.

- Sem vontade agora. – ele corrigiu - Quando estivermos lá eu já terei esquecido o assunto. – e riu, acompanhado dela.

Caminharam por um tempinho ainda, até que avistaram a frondosa árvore. A copa dela era tão grande que a sombra era enorme. Ótima para um dia de calor daqueles.

- Nossa, eu achei que fosse menor. – Harry disse olhando para cima.

- Papai caprichou quando a conjurou. - Rony falou – Venham, aqui atrás há uma escada.

Os quatro subiram e olharam lá de cima para todo o terreno.

- Uau, isso tudo é de vocês? – Harry perguntou.

- Por que Potter, está querendo dar o golpe do baú em mim? – Gina perguntou, riu e se abraçou a ele.

- Sua boba! - e ele lhe deu um beijo.

- Ih, Mione, vai começar. – Rony disse e todos riram.

A "casa" consistia em um único cômodo, feito de madeira, com uma pequena plataforma a frente, que mais parecia uma varanda sem grades. Lá dentro havia muita poeira e folhas velhas. Um pequeno feitiço de Hermione e tudo ficou limpinho para eles. Ficaram ali jogando conversa fora e jogando snap explosivo que Rony havia levado. Depois comeram os sanduíches e beberam o suco. Harry então comentou:

- Sabe, estou ficando cansado. Vamos voltar, Gina?

- Eu também estou cansada, vamos sim. – concordou Gina, já sabendo do plano do irmão, que Harry havia lhe contado no caminho.

- Então é melhor recolhermos tudo para não deixar bagunçado, Ron – disse Hermione se levantando.

- Você também está cansada Hermione? Porque eu não estou. Por que não ficamos mais um pouco? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem – ela olhou de Harry para Gina e depois de novo para Rony – Acho que vou ficar com ele mais um pouco. – disse aos dois - Vão vocês! – e se despediram.

Rony se levantou e ficou ao lado de Hermione, vendo Harry e Gina se afastarem de volta à Toca. Depois virou-se para ela e ajudou-a a sentar na "varanda" da casa. Ficaram ali sentados, com as pernas caídas para fora, balançando no ar. Permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, até que ela falou:

- Puxa, é uma maravilha poder ficar em um lugar assim, sem preocupação de deveres, notas, horcruxes, comensais, Voldemort...

- Ai, não fale o nome dele, vai estragar o ambiente.

- É verdade! - e deu um sorriso – Você entende né, Ron? Fechar os olhos e só ouvir os pássaros, ou o balançar dos galhos e folhas. – e ela fechou os olhos.

Ele estava muito perto dela e sua mão encostou de leve na dela. Sem olhar para ele, ela escorregou sua mão para debaixo da dele e ele a segurou, fechando sobre ela e depois entrelaçando os dedos. Ficaram assim um pouco até que ele se virou para ela e ela devolveu o olhar. Não precisavam mais de palavras e Hermione agradeceu pelo conselho da mãe. Para que falar algo? Só havia eles ali. Eles e a natureza. Nada haveria de atrapalhá-los agora. Nada!


	13. Chapter 13

13 - Finalmente

Rony olhava Hermione bem no fundo dos olhos. Então ele chegou bem perto de seu rosto, sem desviar o olhar do dela e, de leve, roçou os lábios nos dela. Novamente ele a olhou, com um brilho intenso.

- Mione...

- Shhh, não fala nada. – ela disse – Só me beija.

E assim ele fez. Devagar eles começaram a trocar beijos leves e úmidos, sentindo o gosto dos lábios um do outro. Eles não sabiam bem onde colocar as mãos. Suas pernas estavam meio no ar, balançando para fora da plataforma, então eles se separaram, rindo.

- Vamos lá para dentro, senão a gente vai cair daqui – ela disse, mostrando a altura.

Rony se levantou imediatamente e ajudou-a a levantar também. Ao entrarem, ela conjurou grandes almofadões, que se espalharam pelo chão.

- É tão bom poder usar magia fora da escola! – ela disse, olhando para ele.

Eles se sentaram e, sorrindo meio encabulados, chegaram perto novamente um do outro e recomeçaram os beijos. Em uma certa altura, suas línguas se tocaram e o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais gostoso e intenso. Rony puxou-a mais para perto, agarrando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela envolvia os braços atrás de seu pescoço. O beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. Uma das mãos de Rony saiu de suas costas e foi até à sua nuca, como se quisesse a puxar ainda mais. Hermione sentia seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos e seu corpo estava extremamente quente. Ambos estavam, mas não conseguiam parar com aquilo. Havia uma sincronia perfeita no movimento dos seus lábios. Até que eles precisaram tomar ar e suas bocas se separaram. Ele a olhou com ternura e desejo, ainda agarrado na sua cintura.

- Eu sabia! – ele disse ofegante.

- Sabia? O quê?

- Que eu ía amar o gosto da sua boca.

- É? – ela deu um sorriso – E que gosto ela tem?

- Não sei, é a primeira vez que sinto. Mas é maravilhoso! – e deu aquele sorriso que ela amava ver.

Novamente eles se beijaram e foi ainda melhor que da primeira vez, se aquilo fosse possível. Rony se deitou de costas nos almofadões e puxou Hermione para cima dele, sem soltar um segundo a sua boca. Ficaram se beijando ali por muito tempo. Às vezes paravam, falavam qualquer coisa e voltavam a se beijar. Cada vez que ela sentia a língua dele, ela sabia que estava perdida. Ela acabara de descobrir que o que ela achava que sentia por ele não era nada comparável ao que ela sentia agora. Ela o amava, e amava muito. Em uma intervalo dos beijos, Rony perguntou:

- Aposto que o Krum não beijava você desse jeito!

- Que mania de falar do Vítor, coitado. E a Lilá?

- Eu conto se você me contar.

- Ok, eu só dei 2 beijos nele, não deu para sentir nada. Eu só queria saber como era ficar com um garoto, já que quem eu queria não me convidou para o Baile.

- É..., bem..., eu era meio otário naquela época.

- E quem disse que era você o garoto que eu queria que me convidasse? Que convencido! – e riu para ele. – E depois, você não era "meio otário", era um otário completo!

- Era é? Era é? Vem cá que eu vou mostrar o "otário completo"! - Ele puxou-a novamente para outro beijo, mas ela interrompeu.

- Não pense que eu me esqueci de Lilá Brown. E aí? Você não me disse como era.

- Ah, você sabe, os garotos têm necessidades e ela estava lá, dando mole. Como eu continuava sendo, sabe, um "otário completo" – e ela riu – não tive coragem de chegar em quem eu queria. Ela tinha um beijo médio e até que era cheirosinha. – ele disse e riu quando Hermione fez uma cara de nojo - Nem de longe ela tem o seu perfume maravilhoso ou o seu beijo delicioso.

- Ok, você venceu, agora me mostra o "otário completo" que você ía me mostrar agora há pouco.

Então os beijos recomeçaram.

Gina e Harry andavam de mãos dadas, de volta à Toca.

- O que será que está rolando por lá? – Gina perguntou.

- Sei lá, talvez corpos pelo chão. – ele brincou.

- Ha, ha, muito engraçado Potter! Mamãe mataria o Rony se ele desrespeitasse a Mione.

- Não se preocupe, ele mesmo disse que não pretende forçar nada.

- Eu estou mais preocupada se ela vai "desrespeitar" o meu irmão – e riu.

- Você está falando sério? Eu conheço a Hermione desde os 11 anos. Ela é controlada, responsável e é tímida, nesse aspecto. Não acho que...

- Ah, Harry – ela interrompeu - você não conhece a fera que dorme dentro das mulheres. Uma hora ela acorda. Aí sai de baixo!

- Sério? Você acha que os beijos do Ron vão despertar a fera dentro da Mione? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sei, mas a fera dela já estava se mexendo..., basta um cutucãozinho de leve.

- E a sua fera, Gina?

- A minha já despertou várias vezes – ela disse se divertindo - mas toda vez que ela acorda, eu faço um feitiço leve e ela volta a dormir. – e ambos chegaram à Toca rindo muito.

Na casa da árvore, os beijos estavam cada vez mais e mais ardentes. Não lembravam, nem de longe, os primeiros beijinhos dados na "varanda". Deitados nos almofadões, eles se esqueceram completamente da hora. De repente, Hermione se levantou.

- Ron – disse ofegante – é melhor a gente voltar. Deve estar na hora do almoço. A sua mãe já deve ter perguntado e eu não sei a desculpa que Gina e Harry inventaram pela gente. Aliás, eles sabiam né?

- Sabiam. Eu combinei com Harry e ele deve ter contado à Gina. – levantou e deu um sorriso maroto para ela.

Rony começou a descer as escadas e Hermione veio descendo logo a seguir.

- A vista daqui é muito bonita mesmo! – ela comentou.

- A minha daqui é muito melhor. – ele disse, olhando para cima, onde ela estava – Aliás, subir e descer escadas com você é muito bom!

- Ronald Weasley, deixa de abuso comigo hein. – e riu junto com ele.

Eles foram caminhando devagar, aproveitando cada momento de privacidade, ora andando abraçados, ora de mãos dadas ou parando para trocar beijos leves. Ao se aproximarem da casa, Hermione perguntou:

- Você vai contar aos outros?

- Deixa todo mundo perceber por si só. Eu não vou contar, mas não quero esconder nada.

- Nem eu. – e deu um beijinho rápido nos seus lábios.

Entraram na cozinha e Molly estava lá.

- Até que enfim, meninos. – disse ela os observando atentamente. - Está tudo bem?

- Tudo maravilhoso mãe! – disse Rony, dando uma piscadela para Hermione.

Molly percebeu e não disse nada para não constrangê-los, mas estava muito feliz. Adorava Hermione, do mesmo jeito que adorava Harry. Parecia que seus filhos mais novos haviam escolhido a dedo seus namorados e ela agradecia a Merlin por isso.

- Subam e chamem Gina e Harry para o almoço! Eles devem estar famintos e, ao que parece, vocês também.

Harry estava deitado na cama de Gina, ao seu lado. Ela tinha nas mãos a caixinha musical que ele lhe dera e não cansava de abri-la para ouvir a música. Harry lhe explicava que a música era de um filme trouxa, muito romântico. Nessa hora ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entra! – ela disse.

Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto.

- E aí, gente? – ele disse sorridente. – O que estão fazendo?

Para surpresa de Gina e Harry, eles agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Rony foi para o lado da cama onde estava Harry e Hermione se abaixou próximo a Gina, para olhar a caixinha.

- É linda mesmo! Você tem bom gosto, Harry! – disse ela.

Gina olhou para Harry confusa e ele devolveu o olhar, também intrigado.

- Ok, vamos parar com a palhaçada! – disse Gina – O que houve por lá?

- Por lá? – perguntou Hermione, fingindo estar confusa.

- Na casa! Lá na casa!

- O que poderia ter havido? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Harry.

Rony piscou para Hermione e eles curvaram os corpos por sobre a cama, pelo alto, por cima de Harry e Gina que ainda estavam deitados, e trocaram um longo beijo apaixonado.

- Eca, separa esses dois aí Harry, senão vai pingar baba aqui na gente – e ela riu junto com ele.

Quando eles se separaram, os quatro riram. Gina espalmou a mão disfarçadamente ao seu lado da cama e Hermione deu uma batida. Ao lado de Harry, os meninos bateram os punhos fechados um no outro, discretamente. Rony arriou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Harry.

- Ei, o que vocês estão falando aí? – Hermione perguntou.

- É, o que é? – Gina também quis saber.

- Nada não – disse Rony – Papo de homens.

- Homens? – riu Hermione – Nem saíram das fraldas direito.

- Ë, mas não era bem isso que você falava, há bem pouco tempo atrás, lá na casa da árvore. – disse Rony.

- Ronald! – ela exclamou, corando.

- Ok, ok! – ele riu – Vamos descer. Minha mãe disse que o almoço está pronto.

E eles desceram sorrindo de orelha a orelha.


	14. Chapter 14

14 – O Segredo dos Gêmeos

Após o almoço, Hermione e Gina resolveram descansar um pouco, pois a caminhada de ida e volta à casa da árvore havia sido cansativa. Não puderam ver que chegaram visitas surpresas à Toca: Lupin e Tonks. Ficaram de papo com os Weasley. Harry e Rony não puderam participar da conversa e ficaram no quarto de Rony.

- Com certeza é coisa da Ordem. - afirmou ele.

- Que droga, queria que Fred e Jorge estivessem aqui com as orelhas extensíveis. - Harry falou.

_Craque_

- Será que ouvimos nossos nomes? - Jorge disse quando aparatou junto com o irmão no meio do quarto.

- Nossa, que coincidência! Acabei de falar de vocês!

Eles se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso.

- O que foi Fred? - perguntou Rony.

- Nada não, maninho. Nós aparatamos aqui na mesma hora que o Harry falou.

- Foi, Harry? Acho que demorou pelo menos uns 2 segundos.

- Por que mentiríamos, Roniquinho?

- Ah, sei lá, vocês podem estar aprontando alguma coisa. E parem de me chamar de Roniquinho!

Jorge, Fred e Harry riram de Rony, que acabou rindo também.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui a essa hora da tarde? - o irmão perguntou.

- Ouvimos dizer que Tonks e Lupin viriam aqui e queríamos participar, afinal agora nós podemos. - Jorge disse e estufou o peito.

- E como souberam? - Harry perguntou.

- Apenas soubemos. - disse Fred.

Harry e Rony olharam eles com desconfiança, mas deixaram para lá.

- Vocês por acaso não estão com as orelhas extensíveis, estão? - perguntou Harry.

- Ah, não Harry. Na verdade não estamos as usando muito. Estamos menos curiosos, digamos assim.

- Vocês? Duvido! - Rony afirmou.

- Maninho, somos adultos responsáveis agora.

Rony e Harry não conseguiram segurar uma gargalhada.

- E aí Ron? A casa da árvore ainda está de pé, depois do que houve lá hoje? - Jorge perguntou com um sorriso divertido na boca.

Rony arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca surpreso.

- Como..., como vocês..., quem contou a vocês?

- Você mesmo, maninho. - Jorge riu e desaparatou junto com Fred, aparatando na sala, onde os Weasley conversavam com Lupin e Tonks.

No quarto de Rony, ele e Harry ainda se olhavam meio abobados.

- Como eles souberam? Eu não contei nada. Ele disse que eu contei. Como poderia ter contado se eu fiquei aqui o tempo inteiro? - Rony questionava Harry ao seu lado, intrigado.

- Não olha para mim desse jeito, porque eu não falei nada. Aliás, eles chegaram só agora! Como então?

- Harry, se eu aprendi alguma coisa em 17 anos de convivência com esses caras, foi que eles sempre estão tramando alguma coisa.

- Ah, Ron, o que eles podem estar tramando? Vai ver que a Gina falou alguma coisa.

- É pode ser, mas por que a Gina falaria? E quando ela falaria se depois do almoço ela foi se deitar? Eu hein, preciso me lembrar de perguntar a ela.

No quarto de Gina, Hermione despertou com uma música leve e se deu conta que Gina havia aberto a caixinha musical. Vendo que Hermione acordara, Gina disse:

- Desculpe, mas é que eu não me canso de ouvir essa musiquinha.

- Sem problema Gina. Já dormimos muito! - disse olhando o relógio. - Vamos descer?

- Claro!

E as duas desceram.

A conversa na sala já havia acabado e todos estavam na cozinha conversando amenidades, quando as meninas chegaram lá.

- Ei, Mione, Gina, beleza?

- Tonks, que surpresa boa! - exclamou Gina, com Hermione concordando de imediato.

- Professor Lupin, como vai? - Hermione o cumprimentou.

- Ótimo Hermione, e você?

- Extremamente bem! - mas não foi Hermione quem respondeu. Fred havia respondido por ela.

Hermione olhou curiosa para trás, onde ele estava e ele tinha um sorriso na boca. Ela se voltou ao professor e disse:

- Estou bem sim, professor, obrigada.

Em seguida, ela foi até Fred.

- O que é que está havendo, Fred Weasley?

- Nada Granger! Você é muito desconfiada. Precisa relaxar mais. - e piscou para o irmão.

- Ah, vocês vão me contar sim. - ela disse pegando a varinha.

- Opa! Jorge, 1, 2, 3! - Craque - eles desaparataram.

- O que houve, Mione?

- Alguém já levou seus irmãos ao St. Mungus para um exame minucioso de cérebro? Definitivamente...

Ela contou e Gina riu.

- Você ri é? O que eles insinuaram com aquilo?

- Ah, ele viu você e Ron na sorveteria. Deve ser por isso.

- Rony me disse que não iria espalhar as coisas por aí. Será que mudou de idéia?

- Ele não contaria aos gêmeos. Ele sabe os irmãos que tem.

- Ele pode não ter contado, mas que seus irmãos estão agindo estranhamente, estão.

- Liga não, é o jeito deles.

Então Tonks se aproximou.

- Gina, soube que você recebeu um presente musical!

- Ah, Tonks, obrigada por ajudar o Harry, ele me contou.

- Eu só dei a sugestão, mas foi ele quem escolheu a caixinha de coração e com essa música tão bonita. Você gostou?

- Gostei demais!

- Que legal, então posso concluir que vocês fizeram as pazes?

- Com certeza! - e deu um sorriso.

- O amor é tão bom? Tonks suspirou olhando Lupin do outro lado da sala

- Vocês estão bem, né? - Hermione perguntou.

- Acho que consegui amolecer um pouco a cabeça-dura dele. - Riu ela, acompanhada de Gina e Hermione – Estamos bem até demais! - piscou ela para as meninas.

- Hermione e Ron também estão namorando. - Gina disse de repente.

- Gina! - corou Hermione.

- O que é que tem demais? Tonks é nossa amiga.

- É verdade, Hermione? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, é verdade. Desculpe, não é que eu não queria que contasse, mas é porque não sabemos se vai dar certo, então é melhor não ficar espalhando por aí.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo.

- Mione, francamente. Depois de tudo o que você me contou que está acontecendo com você aí por dentro, você ainda diz que não vai dar certo?

- Gina, por favor. - Hermione disse envergonhada.

- Deixa disso! Tonks é nossa amiga, é mulher e é mais experiente, ela pode dar uns conselhos para você.

- Nossa, a coisa já chegou nesse nível? - brincou Tonks.

- Que nada, a Gina está exagerando!

- Se você quiser perguntar algo e eu puder ajudar, pode contar comigo.

Elas ficaram mais um tempo conversando com Tonks em um canto da cozinha. Quando os meninos desceram, Lupin e Tonks já estavam se despedindo.

- Já estão indo? - perguntou Harry.

- Vamos agora, mas estaremos de volta para o casamento. - Lupin disse, se despediu dos meninos e foram embora.

Harry e Ron foram até as meninas que ainda estavam no canto da cozinha. Quando eles se aproximaram, elas disfarçaram e mudaram de assunto.

- O que houve? Tudo bem? - perguntou Rony, que deu uma olhada rápida em volta e deu um beijinho leve em Hermione.

- Tudo e vocês? Por que não desceram antes?

- Estávamos conversando sobre uma coisa estranha que aconteceu.

- Que coisa?

- Gina - ele virou-se para a irmã - você falou aos gêmeos que fomos à casa da árvore hoje?

- Eu não! Por quê?

- Porque o Jorge me perguntou se a casa ainda estava de pé, depois que..., ah você sabe.

Nesse momento, Fred e Jorge se aproximaram deles.

- Lupin e Tonks são muito legais, né? - Fred disse.

Hermione olhava muito desconfiada para eles.

- O que houve Granger? - perguntou ele.

- Nada! - disse observando ele.

- Como eu ía dizendo, eles são muito legais. A Tonks é uma gata!

- Fred! - ralhou Gina.

- Ué, não posso achar uma mulher bonita? Eu hein Gina. - e se virou para Hermione.

- Granger - começou ele - se você quiser, eu e Jorge também podemos dar uns toques no Roniquinho aqui. Você sabe.

- O quê? Não entendi. Que toques? E que história é essa de "também podemos"?

- É, que toques? - Rony se intrometeu, já que o nome dele estava no assunto.

- Nós somos ótimos conselheiros e também somos experientes. Não é só a Tonks. A gente pode ajudar ao Rony, é só pedir.

O queixo de Hermione foi até o chão e voltou.

- Eu não estou entend... - Rony começou, mas Hermione falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Como vocês... - os olhos faiscavam - vocês...

- Vamos fechar a loja. Vamos Jorge! - e desaparataram rindo.

- O que está havendo aqui, afinal? - Harry se meteu.

- Ele..., ele - ela se virou para Gina - ele ouviu nossa conversa.

- Como ouviu? Eles não estavam na cozinha nessa hora. - Gina disse.

- Droga! Ninguém responde a gente! - Rony disse - O que está havendo?

Hermione estava com uma expressão esquisita. Rony a olhou e reconheceu imediatamente. Era a mesma expressão que ela fazia quando estava pensativa, "ruminando" alguma coisa.

- Ainda não sei o que está havendo. - ela disse - Mas pode ter certeza que vou descobrir.


	15. Chapter 15

15 – Hormônios Descontrolados

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Os gêmeos só chegaram depois. Certamente para não ter de responder as perguntas dos meninos. Estes, por sua vez, estavam conversando no quarto de Rony. Hermione continuava fula da vida, sentada na beira da cama do namorado.

- Eles aprontaram alguma e eu não vou sossegar até descobrir se é feitiço, se é poção, ou o que é.

- Será? - Harry perguntou, abraçado a Gina na sua cama.

- Com certeza. Como eles souberam da casa da árvore e tudo mais? E depois da nossa conversa com a Tonks?

- Afinal o que vocês conversaram na cozinha de tão importante para que Fred se metesse com isso? - perguntava Rony enquanto tentava puxar Hermione mais para perto dele.

- Não era nada demais. - ela disse.

- Mas que "toques" são esses que ele quer me dar?

- Não me faz pergunta difícil, Ronald. Como vou saber o que passa na cabeça dos seus irmãos? Não domino a arte da Legilimência. - ela disfarçou.

- Pergunta difícil? Mas você é Hermione Granger! Como a melhor aluna de Hogwarts pode achar uma pergunta difícil? - ele perguntou divertido.

Ela abrandou a voz e olhou para ele.

- Você me acha mesmo a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, Ron? - perguntou, fazendo um carinho na perna dele.

Rony sentiu um calor estranho só com aquele toque.

- Quem não acha? - disse e finalmente conseguiu puxar ela para deitar ao seu lado, dando-lhe um abraço e depois um beijo gostoso.

- Ron - ela disse no ouvido dele - Harry e Gina estão aqui.

- E daí? - ele olhou para a cama ao lado ? Além do mais, eles não estão nem notando. Olha!

Harry e Gina estavam enroscados em um beijo.

- Acho que estou com inveja. - e deu-lhe outro beijo.

O beijo deles estava tão intenso que Hermione se levantou imediatamente ao sentir aquele famoso arrepio. Como eles não estavam sozinhos, ela sentiu medo dos outros perceberem, mas ela tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou.

- Ah..., nada..., eu... Gina! - ela a chamou, fazendo Harry e Gina se soltarem. - Vou com Ron até seu quarto. Quero mostrar a ele um livro novo que eu comprei antes de vir para cá.

- Livro? - disse ele confuso - Não estou entendendo.

- Ah... aquele livro... ok - disse Gina.

- Mione, que história é essa? - disse ele, quando saíram do quarto.

- Cala a boca Ron, entra aqui. - eles entraram no quarto da Gina e ela fechou a porta.

- Eu não quero ver livro nenh...

Hermione o interrompeu, empurrando ele contra a porta e pressionado seus lábios nos dele. Imediatamente Rony abriu sua boca e envolveu a dela completamente. Sua língua procurou desesperadamente a dela e a encontrou logo. Ele a agarrou e puxou-a tão perto que podia sentir o coração dela batendo forte junto ao seu peito. Suas mãos percorriam suas costas. Devido ao grande calor que vinha fazendo, Hermione usava somente um top, deixando suas costas e barriga de fora. O passeio das mãos de Rony estava levando ela à loucura. Ela então não resistiu e colocou as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele, puxando-a pela cabeça. Ele podia sentir as unhas dela cravando na suas costas, mas ele não sentia dor, apenas uma coisa incontrolável que ele só havia sentido nos seus sonhos com ela. Sentindo isso, ele foi a levando até a cama e a deitou, colocando-se por cima.

- Mione, a gente...- ele dizia entre os beijos - ... você quer o mesmo... que eu?

Ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou com mais vontade ainda. Rony passou da boca ao seu pescoço. Ele lhe dava beijos molhados e quentes e cada vez mais ela não conseguia raciocinar. Ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, aumentando o caminho para os beijos dele. A mão dele a tocou por cima do top. Seus corpos estavam tão quentes que eles pareciam que tinham febre. Ele tinha medo de estar indo longe demais. E se ela achasse isso também? Droga, se isso era amor, então ele estava amando muito! Demais! Essa nova descoberta o amedrontou. Ele parou de súbito e se sentou.

- Ron... - ela também se sentou e tentou beijá-lo novamente.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da sua boca e disse ofegante:

- Vamos... mais... devagar. Eu não..., nós não devemos...

Ela olhou confusa para ele. Seu corpo inteiro formigava de desejo, então ela o abraçou forte. Não estava se reconhecendo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse chegar àquele momento com tanta rapidez. Trocara o primeiro beijo com ele naquela manhã apenas e já estava se sentindo assim. "Por Merlin!" Pensou.

- Você está certo. - ela conseguiu dizer - Não sei o que houve comigo. Eu..., eu não sei.

- Ei, ei - ele puxou seu rosto para que o encarasse.

- Não se sinta assim. Eu também queria muito..., mas na hora em que eu toquei no seu ..., você sabe, eu..., eu senti um medo que não consegui definir. Acho que o que eu senti foi além de medo. É difícil explicar agora, porque minha boca diz uma coisa, mas meu corpo ainda está dizendo outra - completou encabulado. - Vou precisar de outro banho gelado.

Ela afastou uma pequena mecha de cabelos ruivos do rosto dele e deu um sorriso compreensivo.

- Acho que nós dois precisaremos, Ron. - ela riu e depois brincou - o box do banheiro da Gina é bem grande!

- Hermione, Hermione! - E os dois riram.

- Se você quiser pode ir na frente. - ela disse.

- Vai você. Minhas roupas estão no outro quarto. Além do mais, vou ter que esperar um pouco aqui antes de voltar lá. Por motivos óbvios, é claro! - e completou rindo - Acho que vou ter que pensar um pouco numa tia velha que eu tenho lá em Liverpool. Ou então você me mostra o tal livro que você disse.

- Não tem livro nenhum, seu bobo. Eu e Gina combinamos um código, quando uma de nós quisesse ficar sozinha com um de vocês.

- Vocês duas estão saindo pior que a encomenda hein.

Ela riu e entrou no banheiro.

No quarto ao lado, Gina e Harry continuavam se beijando entrelaçados. Gina, ouvia Harry gemer entre os beijos e sentiu as mãos dele em seus quadris. Então ela resolveu provocá-lo. Parou de beijá-lo e veio descendo pelo seu pescoço. Levantou a camisa dele e começou a mordê-lo de leve. Veio descendo mais um pouco, beijando o peito, o estômago, chegando ao umbigo. Harry estava de olhos fechados e seu peito arfava. Gina se deu conta que ela estava gostando demais daquilo. Seu corpo estava querendo mais. A coisa havia passado do limite imposto por ela mesma. De repente uma luz se acendeu dentro dela, fazendo-a parar. Ela olhou para ele e ele estava com uma expressão que ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Gina, por favor, não faz isso comigo, senão da próxima vez eu não sei o que poderá acontecer. Você sabe o respeito que eu tenho, mas não tem idéia o quanto eu quero você. - ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo leve. - Assim você me mata, ruiva! - e sorriu.

- Desculpa, meu amor. Eu queria provocar você um pouco, mas..., depois..., eu já não sabia se era provocação ou... desejo. Prometo que não faço mais.

- Não fala mais nada. Fica só aqui comigo um pouco. - e a abraçou, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

Um pouco depois, Rony foi para o quarto e deu de cara com os dois dormindo abraçados. Foi direto para ao banheiro. Ao sair, deu um tapinha leve na irmã.

- Ei, Gi. É melhor você ir para o seu quarto, antes que a mamãe pegue você aqui.

Gina despertou e, ainda sonolenta, levantou da cama devagar para não acordar Harry.

- Boa noite, Ron.

- Boa noite. - ele respondeu em voz baixa.

Gina foi meio cambaleante para o seu quarto. Ela olhou para cama de Hermione e ela já estava adormecida. Ela apenas se jogou na sua cama e dormiu imediatamente. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Rony.


	16. Chapter 16

16 – A Vingança de Hermione

Quando Hermione acordou, deu de cara com Gina que a olhava com um sorriso maroto na boca.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, se espreguiçando.

- Meu irmãozinho carimbou a marca dele aí no seu pescoço? – e deu uma risada.

- O quê? – disse Hermione correndo para o espelho. – Droga! – exclamou vendo a marca enorme, um pouco abaixo de sua orelha esquerda – Eu não vou descer assim. Imagina o que sua mãe diria se visse – e abaixou a voz – a marca de um "chupão" no meu pescoço?

- Vem cá que eu sei um feitiçozinho para isso – disse Gina, ainda rindo.

Ela levantou a varinha e disse o feitiço. A marca foi desaparecendo, até sumir totalmente.

- Ótimo! Vou me trocar para gente descer. – Hermione disse, anotando mentalmente o feitiço, caso ela precisasse novamente.

Ao descerem para o café, para surpresa das meninas, Fred e Jorge ainda não haviam ido para à loja. Depois dos tradicionais "bom dia", elas se sentaram. Rony e Harry também tinham acabado de descer. Molly os serviu e começaram a comer em silêncio. Estavam meio constrangidos com o que houvera à noite. Talvez por isso, ninguém fez nenhuma pergunta aos gêmeos sobre o que eles falaram no dia anterior, mas Jorge resolveu fazer uma pergunta a Rony:

- E então Ron, como vai a nossa velha tia de Liverpool? – e piscou para Fred.

Rony se engasgou com um pedaço de bolo, enquanto Hermione encarou-os boquiaberta e com uma expressão maligna.

- Que cara é essa Granger, algum problema? – Jorge e Fred se divertiam com a situação.

Como nem Hermione e nem Rony responderam, eles se despediram e desaparataram para a loja. Depois que eles saíram, Hermione disse entredentes:

- Isso não vai ficar assim, ou eu não me chamo Hermione Granger.

- O que houve? – perguntou Gina – Que história é essa sobre a minha tia?

Rony virou para Hermione com um olhar suplicante para que ela não contasse.

- É só a prova de que eles fizeram algum feitiço para poder nos ouvir. – respondeu ela.

- Mas como pode ser isso? Eu não tenho visto orelhas extensíveis por aí.

- Ontem eu perguntei a eles se eles teriam algumas dessas orelhas para me emprestar, porque eu queria saber se o papo lá na sala era assunto da Ordem, mas Fred disse que eles não estavam usando muito elas. – disse Harry.

- Então o que pode ser? – disse Rony se virando para Hermione, acompanhado dos olhares de Gina e Harry.

Ela estava pensativa. Depois virou seu copo de suco de uma vez só e disse ao levantar:

- Vamos até o jardim?

Os três se entreolharam curiosos, mas a acompanharam.

- Gina, você me empresta seu livro de Poções do 5º ano e o de História da Magia do 2º ano? Traga-os até aqui, por favor. – ela disse em voz baixa.

- Livros? – perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês querem que eu descubra ou não? Se eles estão ouvindo eu e Rony, não duvidem que podem ouvir qualquer um. – disse baixo, olhando para Harry e Gina, que arregalaram os olhos de susto.

- Mas por que no jardim?

- Shhh, fale baixo Ronald! Sabe-se lá se ele podem nos ouvir agora. Por isso escolhi o jardim. Pelo que eu desconfio, daqui não será possível eles nos ouvirem, mas não quero arriscar.

Gina buscou os livros e depois entregou-os à Hermione. Esta começou a folheá-los ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito, eles a ouviram exclamar:

- Sabia!

- O que foi?

- Sabia que havia lido sobre isso antes, só não lembrava em qual dos livros. Aqui no livro de História da Magia diz que há décadas um auror do Ministério criou uma poção que o deixava sabendo de segredos de muitos bruxos das trevas, ajudando-o a capturar diversos deles. Só que ele resolveu utilizar a poção para benefício próprio e começou a usá-la ilegalmente dentro do próprio Ministério, para depois chantagear pessoas da alta cúpula, principalmente.

- Mione, você não está achando que meus irmãos estão com essa poção, está? Não é possível! – disse Rony.

- É estranho realmente. Aqui diz que a poção e a fórmula foram destruídas assim que descobriram a coisa toda. O livro de Poções somente faz uma referência a ela no capítulo sobre poções reveladoras, mas não entra em detalhes. Droga!

- Esperem um pouco! – começou Harry – No dia em que chegamos, eu estava na sala e vi uma pequena garrafinha com um líquido esquisito, em cima da lareira. Eu ía perguntar ao Ron, mas aí ele chegou pagando geral para cima de mim, por causa da Gina, e eu acabei esquecendo do líquido.

- Vamos lá ver! – disse Rony.

Eles se dirigiram à sala rapidamente e foram procurar em cima da lareira, mas não havia nada.

- Droga! – exclamou Hermione.

- Só pode estar no quarto deles! - disse Rony.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Gina, já se dirigindo às escadas.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, logicamente estava trancada. Hermione levantou a varinha:

- Allorromorra! – e a porta se abriu.

Ela se assustou ao entrar no quarto. Era o quarto mais bagunçado que ela já havia visto na vida.

- Eu deveria ter trazido Bichento comigo. – ela disse – Seria uma ótima diversão para ele ficar por aqui. Esse quarto parece um ninho de ratos!

Eles se dividiram e começaram a procurar algum frasco com líquido, perdido entre o amontoado de tranqueiras que tinham por lá. Depois de uns 20 min, Harry exclamou:

- Achei! Bem, pelo menos foi isso que eu vi na sala. Não sei se é a tal poção.

Todos se aproximaram e deram uma olhada no líquido. Ele tinha uma coloração meio dourada, com umas manchas prateadas. Nenhum deles jamais havia visto.

- Como podemos saber se é isso mesmo? – perguntou Gina.

- Deixa comigo! – Hermione apontou a varinha para a garrafa e disse: Effectus Reversun! – depois murmurou mais alguma coisa que os outros não ouviram.

- O que isso faz? - Rony quis saber.

- Podemos citar uma famosa frase trouxa: "O feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro". Vamos conferir hoje à noite, quando eles voltarem.

O restante do dia transcorreu normalmente. Depois do jantar, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina subiram, fingindo que iriam para os quartos. Ficaram escondidos na curva do corredor, até que viram os gêmeos subindo também e entrando no quarto deles.

- Vamos descer agora! – sussurrou Hermione.

Eles então desceram e foram para a sala, na expectativa.

- Se o feitiço der certo, vamos saber agora.

No quarto deles, Fred e Jorge pegaram o frasco com a poção e desarrolharam.

- Vamos ouvir se hoje a coisa esquenta mais ainda, mano. – disse Fred com dois pinga-gotas na mão, entregando um a Jorge e ficando com o outro.

Eles colocaram o pinga-gotas dentro do frasco e sugaram um pouco do líquido. Logo depois eles levaram o pinga-gotas até os ouvidos e pingaram 3 gotas em cada um. Ficaram em silêncio aguardando.

- Ué – disse Jorge – eles não estão falando nada?

Não demorou um segundo para eles ouviram a voz de Jorge ecoando alto por toda a casa:

"UÉ ELES NÃO ESTÃO FALANDO NADA?"

- O que foi isso, Fred?

"O QUE FOI ISSO, FRED?"

- Merlin! – exclamou Fred – o que está havendo?

"MERLIN, O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?"

Desta vez era a voz de Fred que ecoava bem alto em todos os cômodos. Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos, que já estavam nos quartos, colocaram a cabeça para fora das portas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Molly e Arthur estavam assustados ouvindo as vozes dos filhos e não sabiam de onde vinham.

- Fred, faça parar! – Jorge pedia ao irmão.

"FRED, FAÇA PARAR!"

- Eu não sei como!

"EU NÃO SEI COMO!"

- Droga, o que é isso na minha orelha? – Fred perguntou, olhando para Jorge que também tinha algo estranho nas orelhas.

"DROGA, O QUE É ISSO NA MINHA ORELHA?"

- Está crescendo cabelo aí

"ESTÁ CRESCENDO CABELO AÍ!"

Na sala, os garotos riam de se acabar. As vozes de Fred e Jorge ecoavam cada vez mais alto pela casa.

- Não consigo tirar isso! Tira isso, Jorge! – Fred berrava e logo depois sua voz voltava em alto e em bom som.

"NÃO CONSIGO TIRAR ISSO! TIRA ISSO, JORGE!"

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Molly entrava na sala, encontrando os meninos arriados de tanto rir.

Nesse momento, Fred e Jorge também adentraram a sala. Os dois tinham umas caras assustadíssimas e, das orelhas de cada um, cresciam tufos de cabelos de todas as cores: ruivos, loiros, castanhos e pretos. Alguns lisos e outros cacheados. Se era possível, as gargalhadas aumentaram mais ainda. Hermione conseguiu parar de rir e olhou séria para eles.

- Hermione! – gritou Fred – Foi você? Faça isso parar!

"HERMIONE! FOI VOCÊ? FAÇA ISSO PARAR!"

- Vocês são bruxos educados e inteligentes, portanto sabem as palavrinhas mágicas. – ela disse calmamente.

- Por favor! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"POR FAVOR!"

Hermione levantou a varinha e disse um contra-feitiço. Nesta altura, a família Wesley inteira estava na sala, olhando os gêmeos e rindo da cara deles.

- Deu certo? – Fred perguntou.

A voz dele não voltou.

- Alôôô... – experimentou Jorge.

Silêncio.

- Graças a Merlin! – os dois disseram.

- Agora tira essa droga das nossas orelhas! Por favor! – pediu Jorge.

Hermione só olhou para a cara deles, ainda séria. Os cabelos que cresciam das orelhas deles já estavam chegando à cintura.

- O que foi? Eu disse "por favor".

- Primeiro quero ouvir que droga de poção é essa que vocês estão usando e por quê?

Todo mundo se calou e ficou prestando atenção.

- Bem – começou Fred – uma vez soubemos de uma poção que um tal auror do Ministério usava há muito tempo, para ouvir escondido os bruxos das trevas e resolvemos tentar criar algo parecido, de brincadeira, nada demais. De repente vimos que a coisa funcionou, melhor ainda que as orelhas extensíveis. Lógico não íamos usar para o mal nem nada, era apenas de brincadeira com o pessoal aqui de casa. A gente só tinha que jogar algumas gotas do líquido em um canto qualquer de algum cômodo, sem que ninguém percebesse. Depois colocar 3 gotas em cada um dos nossos ouvidos. Podia ser em qualquer hora. A gente entrava nos quartos quando vocês não estavam lá. – Fred então olhou a cara irritada do pai e acrescentou – Só jogamos nos quartos de Ron e Gina e um pouco na cozinha, nada mais. Prometemos que não usaremos mais.

- E nem vão colocar à venda na loja? – perguntou a mãe.

Os dois levantaram as mãos, prometendo.

- Agora tira isso, Granger! – pediu Fred.

- Não se preocupe – ela disse – o efeito da azaração que eu coloquei no frasco só dura 2 horas. – ela olhou o relógio – Vocês ainda têm 1h e 20min para curtirem os novos brincos.

E todos caíram na gargalhada novamente. Até Molly estava rindo.

- Mãe! - eles disseram assustados.

- Foi bem merecido para vocês deixarem de ser enxeridos e tentar ouvir a conversa dos outros.

Todos ainda riam, quando Rony chegou bem próximo à Hermione.

- É por isso que eu amo tanto você! – disse no ouvido dela e a abraçou forte.

- Acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida! – disse Harry – Graças a Merlin, eu tenho uma amiga como você, Mione.

Mas Hermione nem ouviu o que Harry disse. Na cabeça dela só havia as últimas palavras de Rony: "É por isso que eu amo tanto você."


	17. Chapter 17

17 – Uma Coruja Inesperada

Hermione passou os dias posteriores àquele com a cabeça avoada. Nem parecia a mesma Hermione. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de que Rony disse que a amava. E ela não havia falado nada de volta. Ela estava com medo de dizer que o amava? Mas ela amava. O que a impedia de dizer? Ele não parecia ter se incomodado, porque o tratamento com ela permanecia o mesmo: muito carinho, muitos beijos e muitos amassos. "Vou ficar mal acostumada." Ela pensava. Às vezes eles se perguntavam se Jorge e Fred ainda estavam ouvindo eles. Se estavam, não sabiam, mas os gêmeos não tocaram mais no assunto. Ainda estavam bem envergonhados e quase não apareciam na hora do jantar, chegando bem mais tarde em casa.

Naquela manhã, Harry Rony e Hermione estavam na sala de estar e ela estava sentada junto à Rony, assistindo aos dois jogarem xadrez de bruxo. A cada xeque-mate do namorado, ela lhe dava um beijo apaixonado. E os beijos foram muitos, porque Harry não ganhou nenhuma das partidas. Ele reclamava com Rony, por ele não deixá-lo ganhar nenhuma vez. Ao que Rony respondeu:

- Com esse incentivo aqui? - e apontou para Hermione - Desculpa cara, mas estou me esforçando ainda mais para vencer. - e eles riram.

Gina não estava lá com eles, pois ajudava a mãe a preparar um doce especial para a sobremesa do jantar. Hermione havia se oferecido para ajudar, mas a cara que Rony fez para a irmã na hora, fez ela agradecer, mas dispensar a ajuda da amiga.

- Puxa esse calor não melhora! - exclamou Harry.

- A gente podia dar uma volta para espairecer. - disse Gina, entrando na sala - Estou querendo ir lá ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas. Mamãe vai até lá porque esqueceu de um ingrediente importante para o doce e vou aproveitar também. Vamos Mione!

- Claro, vou sim! - disse ela se levantando.

- E vocês? - perguntou ela ao irmão e a Harry.

Eles fizeram uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, então não vão! - ela exclamou - É melhor mesmo não ter ninguém para ficar nos apressando.

As duas meninas subiram para se aprontar, enquanto os meninos continuaram a jogar.

- Agora posso analisar melhor se deixo ou não você ganhar, Harry. A Mione não vai mais estar aqui mesmo.

Harry deu um pequeno murro no ombro do amigo, brincando, e eles riram.

Molly e as meninas chegaram ao Beco Diagonal via pó de Flu. O sol estava meio escaldante e elas procuraram logo uma sombra para se abrigarem.

- Mãe, enquanto a senhora compra o que quer, eu e a Mione vamos numa loja ali abaixo. Que tal combinarmos um horário aqui, tipo 11:30h?

- Ok, mas veja se não se atrasa Gina, ainda preciso terminar o almoço.

Enquanto Molly se afastava, Gina disse a Hermione:

- Vamos, quero comprar uma coisa para o aniversário do Harry e quero ver o que você acha.

- Ótimo, porque eu também preciso comprar o presente dele.

Ao descerem pelo Beco, viram uma figura conhecida, subindo na direção contrária. Ao cruzarem com ela, Gina exclamou:

- Ei, você por aqui?

A pessoa passou direto, como se não conhecesse as duas.

- Ei! Não conhece mais a gente não srta. Luna Lovegood?

- Hein? - disse ela e se virou.

- Ah, Gina! Hermione! - desculpa mas é que eu ando meio desligada.

- Sério? Puxa, isso é tão difícil de acontecer! - Hermione disse, tentando esconder uma risada ao levar um cutucão de Gina.

- O que fazem por aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Viemos fazer umas comprinhas e você?

- Não sei. Apenas me deu vontade de vir até aqui. Depois a gente se fala. - e saiu andando.

Gina e Hermione caíram na gargalhada, depois que ela se afastou.

- Gina, como você consegue manter uma conversa com a Luna? Ela não é má pessoa, mas não tem cérebro algum.

- Ah, você não conhece ela tão bem! Ela tem esse jeito meio doido, mas é legal. - disse ainda rindo.

- Ei Gina! - gritou Luna de longe - Manda um beijo para o Ronald! Eu acho ele tão engraçado! - e virou-se novamente.

- Ih, Mione. Acho que você arrumou uma rival. - Gina riu e elas seguiram descendo o Beco.

No horário marcado com a mãe, elas já estavam lá. As duas tinham sacolas nas mãos.

- Então, o que compraram? - Molly perguntou.

- Presentes para o aniversário do Harry! E aí, foi lá até a loja dos meninos?

- Fui, mas está impossível de entrar, tem muita gente. Desisti. Outro dia eu volto aqui com mais calma.

Ao voltarem para casa, elas foram direto à cozinha para beber água. O calor era infernal. Aquele era, sem dúvida, um dos verões mais quentes dos últimos tempos.

- Onde será que estão os meninos? - disse Gina espiando pela sala.

- Devem estar lá em cima.

Quando elas se dirigiram às escadas, viram Harry descendo. Gina adiantou-se e lhe deu um selinho.

- Seu amigo ruivo está lá em cima, Harry? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

- Mione - ele se virou para ela - bem..., cuidado lá em cima, ok? Vá com calma, porque ele está uma fera!

- O que houve? - ela quis saber.

- É..., bem..., sobe lá no quarto da Gina e veja por si mesma.

Hermione correu até o quarto e, quando abriu, viu Rony sentado na ponta da sua cama, encarando ela com uma expressão de desprezo. Assim que ela entrou, ele se levantou.

- Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para dar-lhe um beijo.

Ele estava rígido e não a beijou de volta. Somente apontou para a janela. Lá, parada, estava um coruja de plumagem marrom, muito bonita. Era a coruja de Vítor Krum. Hermione o encarou e viu que ele não mudara a cara, nem depois dela dar o beijo nele. Ela foi até à janela e percebeu que não havia carta alguma presa à coruja. Ao se virar, viu Rony segurando um papel meio amassado nas mãos, então ela se irritou.

- Isso é meu Ronald? É a minha carta?

- O que você acha?

- Então me dá aqui! - e arrancou das mãos dele.

A carta estava aberta.

- Alguém já disse para você que é ilegal abrir a correspondência dos outros?

- Eu não abri, já estava aberta quando chegou! - ele disse entredentes.

- E você leu?

- Lógico!

- Sai daqui, Ronald! - disse com os olhos marejados - Sai!

- Eu vou sair mesmo! Não tem mais nada aqui que me interessa! - e ele saiu batendo a porta.

Irritada e chorando, Hermione leu a carta.

_"Hermione,_

_Desculpe a demora enorme para responder a você. Só agora, depois de meses em excursão com a Seleção Búlgara de Quadribol, é que eu estou voltando para casa. Soube do que se passou em Hogwarts e fiquei abismado e chateado._

_Li sua carta somente ontem, depois desse tempo todo. Suas palavras me entristeceram. Saber que você está triste, também me deixa triste, afinal você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Desde aquele Baile, você não saiu mais da minha cabeça. Estive pensando em reencontrar você. Quem sabe não consigo fazer você esquecer isso que me relatou na carta? Na verdade, não sei se você ainda sente a mesma coisa agora, depois desse tempo todo, mas de qualquer forma poderíamos nos ver. Finalmente estou de férias e basta um "sim" da sua parte para eu ir correndo para aí. Aguardo ansioso a resposta._

_Um beijo,_

_Vítor"_

- Mione, posso entrar? - Gina colocava a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

- Claro! Esse quarto ainda é seu. - ela disse dando um sorriso manchado de lágrimas.

- Harry me contou que a coruja do Krum está aqui.

- É verdade. - ela disse enxugando o rosto.

- Ele disse também que Rony leu a carta. É verdade?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Bem, Harry também me disse que a carta chegou aberta aqui.

- Gina, aberta ou não, o Rony não tinha o direito de ler.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas você tem que concordar que isso "facilitou" as coisas. Fico pensando: será que Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais estão violando as correspondências?

- Não creio. O Ministério está com os olhos bem atentos por aí. A morte de Dumbledore está muito recente ainda. A não ser que o próprio Ministério esteja interceptando. - ela baixou a cabeça - Não acho que esse seja o caso aqui. A coruja de Krum deve ter ido lá em casa primeiro e, como eu não estava lá, ela teve que prolongar a viagem até aqui. Sei lá Gina, percalços do caminho. Mas isso é o que menos está me interessando agora. O que eu não entendo é a raiva que o seu irmão está de mim. Eu não fiz nada! Como ía advinhar que o Vítor me mandaria uma correspondência? Tem meses que isso não acontece.

- Não sei Mione. Você deve ir até lá falar com ele.

- Pela cara que ele estava aqui, eu sou a última pessoa que ele quer ver agora. Dê uma olhada! - disse entregando a carta à Gina - Depois me diga se a carta tem alguma coisa demais.

Gina leu e depois olhou para ela.

- Mione, ele praticamente está se declarando a você aqui.

- E daí, Gina? Ele pode gostar de mim, mas aí não está dizendo que é recíproco, está? Seu irmão sabe que eu gosto dele! Será que ele não percebeu ainda?

- Você já disse a ele?

- Será que precisa? Depois de todos nossos beijos e abraços?

- Amiga, você ainda não tem coragem de falar, tem?

Hermione se deitou e começou a chorar.

- Não! Não tenho! E o pior... é que ele me disse outro dia que me amava... e a idiota aqui ficou muda.

- Eu sei que você o ama, mas sabe como é o Ronald. É meio tapado o meu irmão, coitado.

- Não fala assim dele.

- Você é quem sabe. Depois não diga que eu não avisei a você.

Hermione ficou pensativa. Novamente lembrou das palavras da mãe: "Demonstre o que sente por ele. Se não puder ser em palavras, faça com atitudes, com gestos, expressões. Se mesmo assim ele não entender, ele não serve para você, porque significa que o coração dele está fechado para o seu sentimento."

- Afinal, que coisa triste foi essa que você disse ao Krum na carta e que ele comentou?

- Eu escrevi para ele logo depois que o Ron começou a namorar a Lilá. Eu estava triste e irritada com seu irmão. Não esperava que acendesse no Krum algum tipo de esperança. Eu já havia dito a ele que gostava do Ronald, porque não queria que ele achasse que existia alguma chance. Na verdade ele era o único que sabia.

- Bem, é melhor a gente descer para almoçar. Converse com o Ronald depois do almoço. Ele raciocina melhor de estômago cheio. - e deu um sorriso para Hermione, que acabou rindo com ela.

As meninas então desceram para almoçar.


	18. Chapter 18

18 - A Briga

O almoço foi constrangedor. Enquanto Molly falava, os meninos respondiam apenas por monossílabos. Rony então, nem isso fazia, pois baixou os olhos para o prato e só levantou-os quando acabou de comer. Gina quis quebrar um pouco o clima tenso e disse:

- Sabe quem encontramos lá no Beco Diagonal? A Luna. – e continuou – Ela está avoada como sempre, mas mandou um beijo para você, Ron, e disse que achava você engraçado. – Gina se arrependeu de ter contado isso, depois que viu a expressão que Hermione fez.

Logo depois, Rony saiu da mesa, deixando os outros lá e indo direto para o quarto. Gina e Harry estavam tão constrangidos quanto Hermione, que nem abriu a boca. Após almoçar, eles foram conversar no jardim e Hermione subiu para tentar falar com Rony. A porta do quarto dele não estava fechada, apenas encostada. Ela então abriu devagar. Vendo que ele estava olhando pela janela, ela se aproximou dele.

- Ron... – ela começou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse sem se virar.

- Quero falar com você.

- Mas eu não quero falar com você.

- Ron, por que você não deixa eu explicar o que acont...

- Eu não quero explicação alguma! – ele explodiu e se virou para ela – Eu li a mesma coisa que você naquela maldita carta. O cara é apaixonado por você e, ao que parece, é correspondido.

- Ron, eu...

Mas ele não a deixava falar.

- Se bem me lembro, ele diz na carta "não sei se você ainda sente a mesma coisa agora, depois desse tempo todo". O que você sentia, hein Granger? Amor? Era isso que sentia por ele? – ele falava e andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, nervoso – "Eu só dei dois beijos nele, não deu para sentir nada."- ele imitava a voz dela.

Ela não conseguiu segurar o choro.

- Ron, deixa eu falar. O que ele quis dizer na carta, foi que...

- Já disse que não quero saber! Não vou ser mais o seu brinquedinho, o seu passatempo enquanto o Krum não chega! Vai lá responder a carta do seu queridinho! - ele gritava.

- Certo! – dessa vez ela explodiu – Não vou falar mais nada! Você não merece mesmo que eu fale mais nada! Você é o maior idiota que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer! Maldita hora em que eu fui ajudar o Neville a procurar o sapo dele no trem de Hogwarts! Nunca deveria ter entrado naquela cabine! Fique aí com este seu maldito orgulho. Tomara que você se engasgue com ele, junto com toda aquela comida que você devora! Só não vou embora agora em respeito aos seus pais e seus irmãos, e também porque sou madrinha da Fleur no casamento, senão já estaria bem longe! – E saiu, deixando Gina e Harry boquiabertos na porta do quarto.

Gina correu atrás de Hermione, que foi para o quarto e abriu a sua mala.

- Mione, dava para ouvir a gritaria lá do jardim. Por que você está mexendo na sua mala? Eu ouvi você dizer lá que não iria embora.

- Não se preocupe Gina, não vou embora. Estou pegando pena e pergaminho. Vou responder ao Vítor, mas primeiro quero falar com sua mãe.

Rony estava tão irritado que desceu imediatamente para não ter que responder as perguntas de Harry. Sentou na sala e fechou a cara.

Hermione desceu e encontrou Molly Weasley ainda na cozinha.

- Sra. Weasley, um amigo meu está vindo para Londres e eu gostaria de saber se ele poderia vir até aqui para me ver. Ele ficaria somente algumas horas, nada mais.

- Claro, querida, você pode...

- Se ele entrar por aquela porta, eu saio pela outra. – Rony havia ouvido da sala e interrompeu a mãe.

- Que grosseria é essa, Ronald Weasley? – perguntou Molly.

- É isso mesmo mãe! Você escolhe: ou o seu filho ou este cara aí que ela diz que é amigo dela.

- Ronald, não foi assim que eu e seu pai educ...

- Sra Weasley – interrompeu Hermione – não precisa se preocupar. Não quero criar nenhuma confusão aqui. – disse olhando para Rony – Vou pedir a ele para se encontrar comigo lá no Beco Diagonal. Com esse calor, a sorveteria é um bom lugar, não acha?

- Claro filha! Desculpe pelo Ronald, mas esse menino às vezes sai do controle.

Ronald ouviu aquilo e voltou para o quarto. Hermione agradeceu a Sra. Weasley, subiu e foi escrever a Vítor Krum.

No quarto de Rony, Harry estava em silêncio desde que o amigo retornara.

- Não vai falar nada, não? – Rony perguntou.

- Sei lá, você parece que não quer ouvir.

- Podemos conversar, desde que o assunto não seja aquela sabe-tudo de sangue-ruim.

- Ron, não fala assim!

- Ok, ok, exagerei. – ele concordou – Podemos conversar, desde que não seja sobre aquela sabe-tudo.

- Pense bem no que você está fazendo Ron, porque depois pode não ter volta. Acredite em mim quando digo que o arrependimento é uma das piores coisas que existem. Alguém me disse recentemente que algumas coisas não são recuperáveis, mas outras são. Este é o caso! – Harry tentou aconselhá-lo, sem citar que a própria Hermione havia lhe dito aquilo - Você ouviu o que ela tinha a dizer?

- Não tenho nada mais a ouvir dela.

- Você está exagerando, Ron! Vocês estavam tão bem, por que isso?

- Harry, eu me sinto como um jogador de Quadribol que estava jogando enquanto o titular estava machucado. Agora que o craque voltou, o reserva aqui volta para o banco. Quer saber, cara? Eu estou deixando o time.

- Ron...

- Harry, eu sei que você é amigo dela, assim como a minha irmã. Vocês podem se dar bem com ela, mas não me peça a mesma coisa.

- Pelo seu bem, tomara que você se arrependa a tempo, Ron. Tomara mesmo.


	19. Chapter 19

19 – Krum e Lovegood

Hermione acabou de escrever a carta, prendeu na coruja de Krum e enviou ao búlgaro.

- Posso saber o que você disse a ele? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro! Combinei com ele de me encontrar na sorveteria do Beco Diagonal às 15h da próxima Sexta-feira. Disse que precisamos conversar.

- E o que vão conversar?

- Depois eu conto a você, está muito calor, vou tomar uma ducha. É uma pena que a sua mãe fez sumir aquela piscina. – ela completou.

Rony, que havia passado pela porta do quarto da irmã bem na hora em que Hermione disse a ela o dia e horário do encontro, pensou em algo e voltou ao seu quarto. Harry o viu rabiscar alguma coisa em um pergaminho, chamar Pichí e mandar a coruja para algum lugar que ele não conseguiu ouvir. À noite, Pichí entrou pela cozinha no exato momento em que todos jantavam. Ela largou uma carta no colo de Rony e saiu voando. Todos ficaram curiosos, mas Rony saiu da mesa em silêncio, indo ler a carta na sala. A mais curiosa era Hermione, mas nunca que ela iria esboçar qualquer expressão de curiosidade, pois não daria esse prazer a ele.

Os dias se passaram e o clima entre os dois não mudou nem um pouquinho. Enfim chegara o dia do encontro com Krum. Quando Hermione acordou, notou que Gina já havia descido. Trocou de roupa e desceu também. Molly não estava na cozinha, apenas Gina, Harry e Rony.

- Bom dia! – ela disse, procurando fazer uma voz alegre.

- Bom dia! Somente Harry e Gina lhe responderam.

Ela olhou de esguelha para Rony, que tinha um biscoito nas mãos.

- Gina – Hermione começou – será que você me emprestaria alguma roupa sua para eu me encontrar com o Krum hoje? Ë que as melhores roupas que eu trouxe são meio quentes. Eu não esperava que esse calor permanecesse tanto tempo.

- Claro, Mione! Depois eu mostro algumas e você escolhe.

Rony a encarava com um ar de deboche.

- Já que está esse calor todo, por que não vai com aquele top que você estava outro dia? Ou melhor, vá com o biquíni da minha irmã. Aquele mesmo que você usou na piscina. A saudade deve ser tanta, que ele vai adorar ainda mais ver você quase nua.

- Ronald! – gritou Gina.

Harry viu a amiga fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Pelo que conhecia dela, sabia que a resposta vinha no mesmo nível ou até pior.

- Boa idéia Ronald! Talvez eu coloque o biquíni por baixo da roupa, para mostrar a ele quando estivermos sozinhos. Ou talvez eu não coloque "nada" por baixo da roupa. Ficará até melhor! – os olhos dela faíscavam - A saudade é muito grande sim. Finalmente você conseguiu deduzir algo correto, e olha que eu conheço você há quase 7 anos. Acho, inclusive, que de lá do Beco nós vamos sair e eu vou mostrar um pouco da Londres trouxa para ele. Ele sempre se interessou em aprender alguma coisa diferente. Na verdade, ao contrário de alguns, ele se interessa em aprender alguma coisa.

Ronald fechou a cara e saiu da mesa. Harry e Gina não sabiam o que dizer e preferiram não falar nada. Hermione terminou o seu café e chamou Gina:

- Vamos lá ver as tais roupas!

- Claro, claro! – disse a amiga.

Quase no final da manhã, Rony disse à mãe:

- Mãe, vou almoçar com Fred e Jorge lá na loja. Não me espere, devo voltar só à noite, com eles.

- Ok, filho.

E ele sumiu nas chamas da lareira.

Hermione chegou ao Beco Diagonal às 14:50h. Se dirigiu diretamente à sorveteria. Entrou e viu Krum já esperando-a. Quando a viu, ele foi direto até ela e a abraçou. Assim que se soltaram, eles se dirigiram a uma das mesas próximas à entrada.

- Puxa, como você está bonita! – ele disse.

- Obrigada!

- Quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos? 3 anos?

- Mais ou men...- e ela parou de falar de repente, mirando a entrada.

Pela porta da sorveteria, Rony entrava com Luna Lovegood. Hermione o encarou com total desprezo, assim como ele também.

- Mione! De novo nos encontramos! – disse Luna quando a viu – Você conhece o Ronald não é?

- Claro, Luna! – ela respondeu – Ele é do mesmo ano que eu e somos da mesma casa, a Grifinória. Você esqueceu que somos amigos do Harry Potter? – ela forçou um sorriso para a outra. – Ah, esse aqui é o Vítor Krum! Você se você lembra dele? Acho que você era do 3º ano quando teve aquele Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.

- Lembro sim! O jogador de Quadribol! Lembro também que você foi ao Baile com ele.

- Isso Luna! - confirmou ela vendo a cara de nojo de Rony. Então ela se virou para ele – Lembra do Vítor, Ronald? Se me recordo bem, você era muito fã dele. Não vai cumprimentá-lo? – perguntou ela.

- Oi! – disse seco, cumprimentando o búlgaro, que devolveu o cumprimento.

Rony então, se virou para Luna e disse:

- Vamos Luna, eles devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos.

- Puxa, Ron, duas deduções corretas em apenas um dia. Deve ser um recorde! – Hermione debochou.

Vítor olhava curioso de Hermione para Rony. Ela tinha o olhar de desafio e ele de desdém. Eles se dirigiram à uma mesa ao canto, um pouco mais afastada, e se sentaram.

- Não era desse aí que você gostava, Hermione? – perguntou-lhe Vítor.

- Era. – disse triste – Na verdade, é! Eu ainda gosto dele – e baixou os olhos.

- Ei – ele disse levantando o queixo dela – Não precisa se envergonhar. Na verdade, eu não esperava que em apenas alguns meses você fosse esquecer ele. Essa era a tal menina que ele estava namorando?

- Não, é outra! Eu nem sei o que ele está fazendo que essa maluquinha por aqui.

Do outro lado da sorveteria, Rony havia sentado estrategicamente de frente para a mesa dos outros dois. Viu quando Krum tocou no queixo dela e teve vontade de esganá-lo.

- Ronald! – chamou Luna.

- Sim. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da outra mesa.

- Você combinou de me encontrar aqui porque queria saber algumas coisas sobre O Pasquim, não é?

- Sim, sim. Você sabe, eu sempre tive vontade de ser repórter – mentiu ele – e eu acho a revista do seu pai muito melhor que O Profeta Diário. Quem sabe você, ou o seu pai, podem me dar umas dicas? Afinal eu já estou para me formar. Hogwarts não deve abrir esse ano, mas talvez no ano que vem a gente consiga completar o curso.

- Claro Ronald! Olha, eu trouxe alguns exemplares aqui, eu vou mostrar a você.

- Não Luna! – ele agarrou sua mão para impedir que ela pegasse as revistas, pois não queria que Hermione percebesse que o assunto deles era esse. – Depois você me mostra. – ele sorriu – Fale um pouco da revista. Ela é de propriedade do seu pai há muito tempo? – e começou uma conversa amena com ela.

Hermione viu Rony pegar na mão de Luna. Naquela hora, ela teve vontade de ir até lá e lançar uma azaração nele. Queria muito ter a maldita poção de Jorge e Fred agora, para poder ouvir o que diziam.

- Hermione, parece que você não está aqui. – disse Krum. – Toma um pouco do sorvete senão vai derreter.

- Desculpa, mas..., eu não...

- Olha, eu já entendi que você adora esse cara.

- Já? Puxa, você percebeu isso em apenas 30 minutos. – disse amuada - O Ronald está há quase 7 anos perto de mim e ainda duvida.

- Ou ele é bem idiota para não notar isso, ou é você que não dá os sinais certos.

- Eu fico com a primeira alternativa. – e ela riu, acompanhada dele.

Luna estava falando pelos cotovelos. Rony nunca havia visto ela falar tanto daquele jeito. E por que cargas d'água os outros dois estavam rindo tanto? "Droga! Eles estão se divertindo!" Pensou ele. Por mais que quisesse evitar, ele não conseguiu. A tristeza que estava sentindo, superou a sua raiva. Para sua surpresa, seus olhos começaram a se encher de água. Ele tentou a todo custo disfarçar, mas aí ele percebeu que Luna não era tão avoada quanto parecia.

- Ronald – ela disse – você não machucou o olho, machucou? Eles estão tão vermelhos! Deixa eu ver! – e ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e chegou bem perto para olhar. – Puxa, você está chorando!

- Shhh, fala baixo, ninguém precisa saber.

- Ela sabe que você gosta dela?

- O que... quem?

- A Mione. Ela sabe que você gosta dela?

- Luna...eu...,

- Ah, não tem problema. Eu sei que você não tirou os olhos de lá desde que a gente chegou.

- S-sabe? – ele gaguejou.

- Eu não sou tão tapada quanto os outros pensam. Eu acho ela legal, a Hermione, sabe? Ela é tão inteligente! E você é muito engraçado! – e ela caiu na gargalhada.

Rony não conseguiu segurar e riu também.

Hermione viu quando Luna pegou o rosto de Rony entre suas mãos e, assim que a outra se aproximou dele, ela se levantou de súbito e disse:

- Vamos embora Vítor? – ela pensou que Luna fosse beijá-lo.

- Hein? Já?

- Ah – ela sentou novamente – não quero mais ficar aqui, vendo aqueles dois.

- Você quer trocar de lugar comigo? Aí você ficaria de costas para eles.

- Não. Desculpa Vítor, mas eu prefiro sair daqui. – disse, quando viu Rony rindo junto com Luna. – A gente pode andar um pouco pelo Beco. Você já passou pela loja de Quadribol? Você vai gostar. Talvez o dono até tire uma foto sua e peça para você autografar. Ele tem um monte de fotos de jogadores por lá.

- Puxa, você se interessando por Quadribol agora!

- Bem..., o Rony gosta e eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. Vamos lá!

Eles pagaram a conta e saíram. Rony e Luna acabaram saindo um pouco depois.

Hermione voltou para a Toca aparatando na sala. Ela já havia passado no teste, mas era a primeira vez que estava se arriscando a aparatar sozinha. Ficou bem feliz por ter dado certo. Rony voltou mais tarde, junto com os irmãos.


	20. Chapter 20

20 – O Arrependimento de Rony

O dia seguinte começou como os outros: Rony discutindo com Hermione.

- Pelo menos ele pagou o seu sorvete? – ele perguntou.

- Não interessa Ronald! E você? Já convidou a Luna para uma lugar mais romântico?

- Ainda não, mas vou convidar!

- Vê se capricha desta vez hein, Ron, porque comigo foi uma monotonia só.

- A companhia não era lá essas coisas. Sabe, a Luna é bem mais divertida!

- É, eu bem vi como ela fez você rir. Será que o assunto eram os testrálios ou os vampiros do Ministério?

- Meninos! – gritou Molly – Parem com isso! – e olhou para Harry - Harry, você é amigo deles, me ajuda, por favor!

- Vou tentar Sra. Weasley. – disse ele, sem querer lhe contar que uma discussão daquelas era a coisa mais normal de acontecer entre eles. Em Hogwarts aquilo era básico. – Ron, Mione, por que vocês não deixam isso para a escola? Quando ela reabrir, lógico.

- Cala a boca Harry! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e subiram para os quartos.

- Eita! Tudo bem Harry? – Gina chegava.

- Eu estou, mas esses dois aí..., eu acho que não.

- Mione! Ronald! – Gina gritou lá de baixo. – Você não vão descer para almoçar?

- Depois eu belisco alguma coisa, Gina. – Hermione respondeu, gritando lá de cima.

Rony nem se deu ao trabalho e, se aquilo fosse possível, também não almoçou.

Mais tarde, Hermione estava na janela do quarto de Gina, olhando para o "nada". Não havia descido para o almoço e não tinha nenhuma fome. De repente, ela viu uma coruja vindo ao longe. Era a mesma coruja marrom que pousara naquela janela há uma semana e que provocara a maior confusão. Era a coruja de Krum. Ela aguardou a coruja chegar perto. Ela se aproximou, se aproximou e quando Hermione se deu conta, a coruja havia pousado na janela ao lado. A janela do quarto de Rony. Ela olhou surpresa para a janela dele e viu quando ele a abriu e recolheu a coruja. "O que será que Krum iria querer com Ronald?" Pensou.

A hora do jantar chegou e Hermione continuou sem fome.

- Assim você vai morrer de inanição. – disse Gina a ela.

- Não estou com vontade, Gina. Depois eu como algo.

- Você disse a mesma coisa no almoço e está aqui trancada até agora.

- Depois, Gina. Depois.

- Ok, não vou mais insistir. – ela saiu do quarto e desceu.

Hermione deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dela.

- Mione.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Rony à sua frente. Então novamente fechou os olhos e levou a mão à testa.

- Ron, não estou a fim de discutir. Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Não vim aqui para discutir. Vim aqui para dizer que concordo com você.

De repente ela se viu sentando para prestar atenção. E ele continuou:

- Concordo com você: eu sou o cara mais idiota do mundo, o mais insensível, o mais tapado e o que mais você quiser me chamar.

Hermione não disse nada, somente ouvia, olhando desconfiada para ele.

- Você não vai dizer nada?

- Ainda não. Ainda existem vários adjetivos que podem ilustrar o seu discurso.

- Mione, desculpe-me.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo! Eu queria me desculpar. Eu sou péssimo para falar essas coisas. Desculpa por ter duvidado de você. Eu não consigo pensar direito quando o Krum está envolvido.

- O que a coruja dele queria com você?

Ele mostrou a carta para ela.

_"Ronald Weasley,_

_Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu poderia querer falar com você. Eu também me faria a mesma pergunta se fosse ao contrário. Estou mandando essa carta para tentar fazer você acordar, enquanto é tempo. Será que você não percebe a jóia rara que tem próximo a você? Essa jóia chamada Hermione Granger? Cara, essa garota adora você. Será que só você não percebe isso? Desde aquele ano do Tribruxo, quando eu me despedi dela, dizendo que queria vê-la de novo, ela me disse que não seria do jeito que eu gostaria, porque seu coração estava ocupado. Nós continuamos a nos corresponder, mas só como amigos. Eu sempre procurei uma brecha que fosse no coração dela, mas não achei. E sabe o porquê? Porque você tomava ele todo. E o pior: sem ter a mínima idéia disso._

_Esse ano que passou, ela me contou como estava triste e magoada, porque você estava namorando outra pessoa. Percebe que grande parte do assunto de nossas cartas era você? Pois é, eu ainda tentei de novo ontem, mas você continua por lá, preenchendo totalmente aquele coração. Sei reconhecer uma derrota, cara. Esse pomo de ouro é seu!_

_Abraços,_

_Krum"_

Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e, para sua surpresa, ele também tinha os olhos marejados. Eles se abraçaram forte.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – dizia ele enquanto beijava sua testa, seus olhos, seu rosto.

Então ele chegou aos seus lábios e toda a angústia e saudade que estavam sentindo foram eliminadas ali. Um beijo longo e apaixonado para selar as pazes.

- Mione, não vamos mais brigar. Por favor!

- Eu não queria, foi você quem brigou comigo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. O Harry falou que talvez fosse tarde quando eu me arrependesse, mas acrescentou que alguém lhe disse que algumas coisa são recuperáveis. – Hermione sorriu ao lembrar da carta que enviara a Harry – Você não acha que é tarde, é?

- Lógico que não, seu bobo. Não faz mais isso comigo, por favor! - e eles se beijaram novamente.

De repente Hermione parou.

- E a Luna?

- Ah, eu saí com ela com a desculpa de que queria ser repórter e queria ajuda dela e do pai, com dicas sobre O Pasquim. Na verdade eu queria estar lá para ver o seu encontro com o Krum.

- Bobo! – e deu uma tapa leve no braço dele - Ela não ficou chateada?

- Luna? Ela foi a primeira que perguntou porque eu não contava a você o que eu sentia. Ela parece boba, mas não é tão boba assim.

- A Luna? Tem certeza?

- Sabe o que ela me contou, depois que você e Krum saíram da sorveteria? Que ela e o Neville estão namorando.

- Sério? Ela e o Neville?

- Bem, foi isso que ela disse.

- Até que fazem um casal bonitinho. – e eles riram.

Mais alguns beijos e os dois desceram para jantar, famintos.


	21. Chapter 21

21 – Uma Noite Especial

Os dias subsequentes foram ótimos! Nada lembrava aqueles dias em que eles ficaram brigados. Eles pediram a Sra. Weasley que conjurasse novamente a piscina. Rony foi o que mais insistiu. Depois ele contou a Hermione o porquê de toda aquela insistência:

- Eu estava louco para ver você naquele biquíni de novo.

- Se você tivesse pedido, eu teria colocado só para você. Com piscina ou não.

- É? – disse ele se chegando.

- É! – ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e deram mais um beijo, entre tantos outros naqueles dias.

- É Harry... e diziam que a gente é que exagerava hein – Gina disse alto, para que eles a ouvissem.

- Pois é, então vamos fazer jus a esse "exagero". – Harry disse e puxou Gina para um beijo também.

- Ei, ei vocês aí! Potter, vai manso com a minha irmã. – disse Jorge entrando no quarto de Gina, onde eles estavam.

- Cadê Fred? – perguntou ela.

- Está tentando arrumar umas gatas para nos acompanharem ao casório.

- Só para o casamento? – perguntou.

- A princípio sim, mas se elas beijarem bem, talvez a gente fique um pouco mais com elas.

- Verdadeiramente, vocês são a escória da escória masculina! – exclamou Hermione e o próprio Jorge não pôde deixar de rir.

Após o jantar, Hermione e Rony ficaram no quarto dele, enquanto Gina tinha Harry ao seu lado no quarto dela. Ela e Rony se abraçavam e se beijavam na cama dele. A coisa estava tomando o mesmo rumo daquela outra noite, quando Rony os interrompeu. Os braços e pernas estavam entrelaçados a tal ponto, que não se podia dizer de quem era o quê. Parecia que ainda estavam tentando compensar os dias em que ficaram brigados. Hermione passou uma das pernas sobre o quadril do namorado, e puxou-o ainda mais para ela. As mãos urgentes de Rony entraram por dentro da sua blusa e começaram a subir, a subir... Então desta vez foi Hermione quem deu o sinal vermelho.

- Ah, Mione... – ele reclamou, fazendo bico e tentando pegar sua perna.

- Vá para o banho frio Ron, eu vou também depois.

- Você é má, muito má! – ele brincou.

Mais tarde, enquanto tentava dormir, Hermione refletia sobre algumas coisas e tomou uma decisão. Precisava falar a ele o que sentia verdadeiramente. Desde que ouvira ele dizer que a amava, ela ainda não havia devolvido a declaração e isso iria acontecer no dia do casamento do irmão dele.

Enfim chegara o dia do casamento. O dia foi um pandemônio! As meninas e Fleur tentando esconder os vestidos dos rapazes e preparando cabelos e maquiagem, a Sra. Weasley nos últimos preparativos e todos correndo de um lado para o outro. Enfim, um caos! A cerimônia iria ser realizada no jardim da Toca, onde foram arrumados altar, cadeiras e toda ornamentação. Todos os convidados estavam presentes: bruxos da Ordem, professores de Hogwarts, familiares e amigos do noivo e da noiva. Gui e os padrinhos já estavam no altar. Ele estava bem melhor e quase não apresentava as marcas das mordidas de cerca de um mês atrás. Trajava-se elegantemente, assim como os irmãos e também Harry. Este e Rony estavam tão ansiosos quanto o noivo. A ansiedade era para ver Gina e Hermione. De repente, uma música suave começou a tocar e elas entraram. Gina com o cabelo em uma trança embutida e um vestido verde água, longo e esvoaçante. Hermione tinha os cabelos presos atrás da cabeça e, propositadamente, desciam fios pela sua testa e ombros. Seu vestido era azul bem claro, sem alças e colado ao corpo. Tinha uma fenda que ía quase até a sua coxa direita. Harry estava orgulhoso com Gina e Rony babava por Hermione. Depois foi a vez de Fleur entrar com o pai. Ela também estava linda, para alegria de Gui. Seu vestido branco era exclusividade da loja de Madame Malkin de Paris. O casamento foi realizado por um bruxo da Ordem de Merlin.

Após a cerimônia, altar, cadeiras e tudo o mais desapareceram. No lugar, surgiu uma pista de dança. A música às vezes era suave e às vezes mais agitada. Para não estragar o clima da festa, evitaram-se assuntos como a morte de Dumbledore ou os planos de Voldemort. Aquela noite era só para comemorar. Enquanto Gina tentava fazer Harry dançar decentemente na pista, Hermione levou Rony a um canto e sussurrou:

- Você está com a sua varinha?

- Estou, por quê?

- Então vamos comigo.

- Aonde?

Eles se afastaram um pouco dos convidados e ela disse:

- Quero ir a um lugar com você, mas como você ainda não passou no teste de aparatação, vai ter que segurar aqui no meu braço.

Ele segurou, sem entender nada. Ela se concentrou.

- Hermione, aonde nós vam... – _Craque_ – eles desaparataram.

- Cadê Rony e Hermione? – perguntou Harry à Gina.

- Não sei. Eu os vi indo ali para o canto, mas depois não vi mais. Pensei que já tivessem voltado a dançar.

_Craque_. Hermione e Rony aparataram em um lugar escuro.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou ele.

- Acenda a sua varinha.

- Lumus! - ele disse.

Ele olhou bem em volta.

- Mione, nós estamos na..., na...

- Casa da árvore!

Ela levantou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço. De repente, algumas velas apareceram acesas, iluminando um pouco o local.

- Nox! – ele apagou a varinha - Por que viemos aqui?

- Porque eu queria falar com você e gostaria que fosse em um local especial. Aqui foi onde trocamos nosso primeiro beijo, então achei que este seria o local perfeito.

- O que você q-quer f-falar comigo? – ele estava nervoso, como se pressentisse algo.

- Você não faz idéia do que é?

- Bem, eu acho uma coisa, mas...

- Senta aqui, Ron.

Ela pegou na sua mão e levou até os almofadões, que ainda estavam lá desde que eles estiveram pela primeira vez.

- Hermione...

- Ron, você está tremendo!

- Estou? – ele murmurou.

Ela chegou mais perto dele e o beijou carinhosamente.

- Eu amo você, Ronald Weasley! Amo demais! Nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse sentir isso por alguém. Sempre tive medo de me sentir assim e não ser correspondida. Você não imagina a minha surpresa, quando comecei a sentir algo diferente por você, lá no nosso 2º ano. Nós tínhamos só 12 anos, mas eu adorava ficar perto de você e dar a atenção quevocê pedia, quando não sabia alguma coisa. Sempre me fiz de forte e mandona para você não perceber que eu já gostava de você. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que eu gostava, morria de vergonha. Talvez por isso eu discutia tanto com você. Os anos passaram e o sentimento foi ficando mais e mais forte. Quando você começou a namorar a Lilá, eu quase morri. Depois que saímos de Hogwarts, eu percebi que você era minha vida e que nunca mais haveria outro, meu amor.

Na penumbra, Hermione não percebeu que os olhos dele estavam marejados e uma pequena lágrima escorria pelo canto do seu olho.

- Mione, eu nunca fui bom com as palavras, você sabe disso muito bem. Quantas vezes eu pedi a sua ajuda para fazer nossas redações? Então, quero que você me desculpe se eu falar alguma besteira, afinal você me conhece. – ele pensou um pouco – O sentimento que eu tenho por você foi brotando aos poucos. Quando você mentiu para McGonagal, sobre aquele trasgo burro que eu e Harry ajudamos você a se livrar, você me fez vê-la de outra forma. Naquela hora eu passei a admirar você, querer estar com você, aprender com você. Adorava ficar ao seu lado, apesar de tanta briga. Talvez nossas brigas fossem o nosso disfarce. Lá no nosso 4º ano, eu fiquei louco de ciúmes. Fiquei sim! Queria matar o Krum! Mas eu fui o burro da história, porque não consegui dizer a garota que eu gostava, o que eu sentia. Mione, quando eu abracei você no funeral do Dumbledore, ali praticamente eu tive a certeza absoluta do meu sentimento, que eu confirmei depois, naquela noite, no quarto da Gina. Ë um sentimento maravilhoso que eu não quero que acabe nunca! Eu também amo muito você.

Então eles se beijaram, se beijaram e se beijaram. Quando se separaram, Hermione apenas sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu quero ser sua, Ron.

Ele não chegou a falar nada, apenas a olhou bem dentro dos olhos com uma expressão que dizia claramente: "eu também". Novamente eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, então ele disse:

- Mas nós..., eu... não vim prevenido.

- Não se preocupe, Tonks me ensinou um encantamento de proteção, para não termos surpresas depois. Pegue a sua varinha.

Ele apanhou a varinha. Ela juntou a dele à dela.

- Agora a gente junta nossas mãos em volta delas e dizemos juntos Ceptoprotectum.

E assim eles fizeram. Então uma luz azulada brotou das varinhas, envolvendo os dois, como se fosse uma aura. Assim como se acendeu, a luz azul foi se esvaindo até sumir. Eles colocaram as varinhas de lado e se abraçaram forte. Depois começaram a se beijar. Rony soltou-lhe os cabelos, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Você está gelado, Ron.

- Você também. – e ambos sorriram – Você está com medo? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouco nervosa, mas não com medo. E sabe por quê? Porque é você quem está aqui comigo, e ninguém mais.

Então, devagar, as roupas da festa foram sendo deixadas pelo chão e seus corpos se juntaram. Ali, na penumbra de uma casa de madeira, naqueles almofadões, aconteceu a primeira noite deles, uma noite mais que especial.

Gina acordou e não viu Hermione na cama, que nem sequer foi desfeita. No outro quarto, Harry também percebeu que Rony não havia dormido em casa. Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e, ao abrir, Gina entrou perguntando pelo irmão.

- Aqui ele não dormiu. – Harry confirmou.

- Onde estão esses loucos? Se mamãe descobre que um outro filho dela também saiu em lua-de-mel, ela enfarta!

- Gina, você acha que eles...

- Você não?

- Mas aonde? Hermione não disse nada a você?

- Ela não me contou nada, mas eu posso imaginar aonde eles tenham ido. – ela pensou um pouco – Pegue a gaiola da Pichí aí na janela! Vou mandar um recado aos pombinhos.

Na casa da árvore, Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados sobre os almofadões e ainda adormecidos. Foi Rony quem despertou primeiro. Abriu os olhos com receio de ter tido outro daqueles sonhos, mas ao sentir o calor do corpo da namorada junto ao dele, ele se sentiu bem mais leve e um sorriso de felicidade se estampou em seu rosto. Não havia sido sonho. Ela estava lá, nos braços dele, dormindo tranqüila. "Eu amo você, Mione! Eu amo você! " Ele dizia mentalmente para não acordá-la. Mas como se ouvisse os seus pensamentos, ela abriu os olhos e se deu conta de onde estava. Deu um sorriso para ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Oi. – ele disse

- Oi. – ela retribuiu.

- Dormiu bem?

- Considerando que foram somente umas duas horas, eu dormi maravilhosamente bem e você?

- Como nunca! – ele respondeu.

Seus lábios se tocaram de leve, como se ainda procurassem acreditar no que havia acontecido ali. Quando Rony ía aprofundar o beijo, ele escutou um pio de coruja. Olharam em volta e viram Pichí apoiada no parapeito da janela olhando para eles. Imediatamente Rony pegou um almofadão e cobriu seu corpo e o de Hermione. Ela não pôde segurar uma risada.

- Ron, você está com vergonha da sua coruja?

- Ah, sei lá, foi automático – e os dois riram.

- Vá ver o que ele trouxe!

Ele chegou perto e pegou o pergaminho.

- É da Gina!

Hermione se levantou, foi até ele e os dois leram juntos.

"_Weasley e Granger,_

_Se vocês estão lendo isso agora, a minha intuição estava correta e eu mandei Pichí ao lugar certo. Vocês estão loucos ou o quê? Se a Sra. Molly Weasley tiver a mais remota idéia de onde estão o filho e a namorada dele, ela terá um surto aqui em casa. Sei que deve estar muito bom por aí mas, por favor, venham logo, porque eu não sei como vou explicar para mamãe o porquê de vocês não descerem conosco para tomar o café. Ela não pode nem imaginar que vocês não dormiram aqui. Não demorem!_

_Beijos,_

_Gina _

_P.S.: Depois eu e Harry vamos querer saber de todos, absolutamente de todos os detalhes!"_

Rony e Hermione apenas riram da carta. Pichí ainda olhava eles, quando Rony falou:

- Volta logo, Pichí e não faz essa cara para mim não, hein. Vou arrumar uma namorada para você também.

Hermione ria dele. Então ele olhou para ela com um olhar estranho e ela reconheceu aquele olhar.

- Ron, a gente não pode agora – ela disse enquanto ele começava a abraçá-la – Não esquece o que sua irmã disse na ca...

Ela não terminou porque ele a calou com um beijo e foi levando ela de volta às almofadas. A coisa estava esquentando de novo até que Pichí soltou um pio. Ele se virou assustado.

- Você ainda está aí? Vai, vai! – ele fazia movimentos com as mãos, mas a coruja não saiu do lugar. – Droga Pichí!

- Pelo menos alguém aqui tem a cabeça no lugar. – Hermione ria – Ela não vai embora até a gente voltar. Gina deve ter pedido isso.

- Então vai ser com coruja olhando mesmo!

- Ronald!

- Ok, ok, vamos embora – ele disse resignado.

Eles começaram a se vestir.

- Ron, me ajuda com este ziper aqui atrás.

Ele então começou a subir o zíper bem lentamente, enquanto depositava beijos nas costas dela, que começou a sentir o velho arrepio quente.

- Ron, definitivamente você quer atrasar a nossa volta.

Ele a virou e começou a beijá-la novamente. De rabo de olho, ele mirava a coruja.

- Dá pelo menos para você olhar lá para fora, Pichí!

A coruja deu mais um pio alto.

- Ok, você venceu! – disse ele enquanto Hermione ria.

Eles terminaram de se vestir.

- A gente não vai voltar a pé, vestidos com essas roupas, vai?

- Não, vou tentar aparatar dentro do seu quarto. Pega no meu braço. _Craque_

Gina e Harry estavam no quarto dela, quando ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado.

- Será que são eles?

- Vamos lá!

Ao abrirem a porta, encontraram os dois, com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, completamente amarrotados e desgrenhados, mas sorrindo felizes.

- Maninho! Mione!

- Deixa a gente mudar de roupa, depois a gente conversa. – e Hermione correu para o quarto da amiga, seguida por ela.

- E então? – Harry perguntou a Rony depois que as meninas saíram.

- Ah, Harry, eu amo aquela mandona sabe-tudo! – disse ele enquanto trocava de roupa.

- Então foi bom?

- Bom? Você está brincando? Foi muito além do que eu sonhei! – disse suspirando – Na primeira vez nós estávamos tensos, você sabe, marinheiros de primeira viagem, e eu também não queria machucá-la, mas nas outras vezes foi bom demais!

- Outras vezes? Quantas foram? – Harry perguntava surpreso.

- Ela vai me matar se souber que eu estou contando isso.

- Fala, Ron!

E Rony levantou a mão, mostrando 3 dedos.

- Uau! Cara, ainda não consigo imaginar meus dois amigos, aqueles fedelhos que eu conheci com 11 anos cada um, numa cena dessas.

- Nem é para você imaginar mesmo! Fica na sua aí, senão você pode começar a ter idéias diferentes com a minha irmã. – e ambos acabaram rindo.

- Pode começar a contar tudinho! – pedia Gina à Hermione, enquanto esta trocava de roupa.

- Gina, não dá para expressar em palavras. Só sentindo o que eu senti e estou sentindo agora, para você entender.

- Nossa! E o meu irmão?

- Bem, eu acho que ele está tão feliz quanto eu.

- E de quem foi a idéia?

- Foi minha. Na verdade eu levei ele até lá para dizer a ele que eu o amava, mas aí a gente começou a se beijar, se beijar e quando vi, eu estava dizendo que queria ser dele. Aí..., bem..., aconteceu. – ela hesitou, mas revelou à amiga – Nós fizemos amor três vezes.

- Três? Puxa, assim eu vou ficar com inveja – ela riu.

- Vocês vêm para o café? Não dá mais para enrolar a sua mãe. – disse Harry ao enfiar a cara pela porta.

E eles desceram.


	22. Chapter 22

22 – Parabéns Harry

- Quanto tempo dura aquele feitiço de proteção? – Rony perguntou a Hermione à noite, enquanto a abraçava no quarto.

- Doze horas. – ela respondeu.

- Então precisamos fazer outro!

- Ronald, você acha mesmo que eu vou... – ela baixou a voz – que nós vamos transar aqui? Com os seus pais a poucos metros de distância?

- Acho... – disse esperançoso.

- Sei que você sempre disse ao Harry que eu sou meio maluca, e você tem razão. Eu sou só "meio" maluca. Ainda não atingi esse nível de insanidade.

- Mione..., eu quero muito...

- Ah...que lindinho..., diz de novo com esse beicinho aí, diz...

- Eu... quero... muito...

- Vai querendo!

- Puxa, já disse isso a você uma vez: Você é má, muito má! – e ele fez outro beicinho.

Ela deu um suspiro.

- Ron, eu também quero muito, mas aqui é impossível!

- A gente podia dar uma aparatada na casa da árvore de novo.

- E lá é o nosso Motel agora? – ela perguntou rindo.

- O que é Motel? – perguntou curioso.

- É um lugar trouxa onde os casais só vão para..., ah, você sabe.

- Caramba, um lugar só para isso? Bem que você podia me levar em um desses aí qualquer dia.

- Só se você quiser ser preso. 17 anos é maioridade bruxa e não trouxa.

- Casa da árvore! Casa da árvore! Casa da árvore! Casa da árv...

- Ok, ok, mas não agora. Durante o dia é mais fácil de sair, sem que a gente precise dar muita explicação. – e completou – Tente controlar seus hormônios, meu ruivinho tarado. – e deu um selinho nele.

- Desculpa, mas com você comigo, fica difícil. – e eles voltaram a se agarrar.

Depois de um tempinho enroscados e com o corpo em brasa, ela desistiu de ser a forte:

- Ai droga! Vamos agora mesmo para aquela bendita casa de madeira!

Rony sorriu de orelha a orelha, mas de repente a porta abriu e Gina entrou sussurrando:

- Meninos! Amanhã é aniversário do Harry. A gente poderia fazer alguma coisa diferente... – e estacou, vendo o estado dos dois.

- Que tipo de coisa? – perguntou Hermione se sentando e se abanando com as mãos.

- Está tudo bem aqui? Nossa, como vocês estão vermelhos! Depois eu falo, acho que agora eu só estou atrapalhando.

- Gina, a gente quer dar uma saída. – o irmão disse – Será que você dá cobertura? Você sabe.

- Casa da árvore de novo? – Gina logo advinhou – Vocês dois hein! Depois que começaram... – ela riu – Vão, vão logo antes que eu resolva denunciar vocês por aliciarem uma menor. Mas, por favor, não fiquem toda a noite de novo. Eu não vou querer o mesmo problema de hoje de manhã.

Eles agradeceram e pegaram as varinhas. Rony segurou na namorada e eles desaparataram.

- Gina, cadê seu irmão? – perguntou a mãe.

- Ah..., ele... ah..., acho que já está dormindo.

- Às 20h?

- Eu acho que ele estava cansado. – ela mentiu.

Harry olhou para Gina e logo percebeu que ela estava mentindo pelo irmão.

- Será que você pode chamar Hermione para mim. Estava querendo fazer um doce trouxa para o aniversário do Harry amanhã. Ela me disse que tem um tal de grabideiro, que é muito bom.

- É brigadeiro Sra. Weasley! – disse Harry sorrindo – Eu posso ajudar. Lá na casa dos meus tios, quando Duda fazia aniversário, eu tinha sempre que ajudar a fazer os doces.

Ele tentava ajudar Gina a sair da enrascada de ter que contar outra mentira.

- Ah, que bom, filho. – ela olhou desconfiada para Gina – Mas eu quero falar com a Hermione de qualquer jeito. Vá chamá-la, por favor.

- Eu..., ah..., acho que ela está no banho. Isso, eu ouvi o chuveiro, ela está tomando banho.

Gina correu para o banheiro do quarto, ligou o chuveiro e encostou a porta. "Se mamãe vir aqui, ela não vai abrir a porta para conferir." Ela pensou. Harry chegou ao quarto.

- Gina, não me diga que eles estão na...

- Lá mesmo!

- Por Merlin! Meus amigos enlouqueceram? Se sua mãe souber...

- Nem me diga! Cadê Pichí? Ela vai ter que "empatar" novamente a transa deles.

- Ai, Ron, faz isso de novo, é tão bom! – Hermione pedia a ele.

- Ah, é bom né? Agora eu vou ser o malvado. Não faço! Não faço! – disse ele rindo.

- Nem se eu fizer isso? – e ela foi escorregando, descendo pelo corpo dele e...

- Aí é jogo sujo! Ok, eu faço de novo! Vem cá!

Enquanto os dois estavam colados um ao outro nos almofadões, Pichí chegou piando histericamente pela janela.

- Pichí! – os dois exclamaram.

- Você está ficando perito em aparecer nas horas impróprias! – reclamou Rony.

- Deve ser importante, Ron. - Hermione levantou de pronto e puxou a carta.

"_Mione e Ron,_

_Voltem para cá imediatamente! Mamãe está procurando vocês!_

_Gina_

_P.S.: Aparatem no box do meu banheiro."_

- Vamos! Precisamos voltar!

Eles se vestiram e desaparataram.

- Vamos Pichí! Cadê eles? – Gina dizia em voz alta.

_Craque_

- São eles!

De repente os dois apareceram encharcados pela porta do banheiro.

- Gina, o chuveiro estava ligado! Por que você não disse antes?

Gina não respondeu, pois ela e Harry não conseguiam parar de rir.

- A senhora queria falar comigo, Sra. Weasley? – Hermione chegou à cozinha de cabelos molhados.

Ela olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

- Ah, desculpe, filha, mas é que eu pensei que..., bem..., pensei que você e Rony estivessem "ultrapassando o sinal". Você me entende né?

- Sim, sim, eu entendo! – ela se apressou em dizer – Não se preocupe, o Ron e eu não estamos fazendo..., assim... nada que a senhora desaprove.

- Que ótimo! Pode ir, vai lá ficar com eles.

- Ah, ok. Até logo!

Na sala, os meninos riam dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou, vendo que estavam rindo dela.

- Não sabia que você era tão boa atriz, Mione. – Harry disse entre as risadas.

- "Ron e eu não estamos fazendo nada que a senhora desaprove." – Gina tentava imitar ela.

- Parem com isso! – e riu junto com eles.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com Gina, Rony e Hermione em cima dele, batendo com os travesseiros na sua cabeça.

- Ei, ei! – ele ria.

- Feliz Aniversário! Gina pulou na sua cama lhe dando um beijo cinematográfico.

- Assim eu vou querer fazer aniversário todos os dias. – ele disse, depois que ela o soltou.

- Parabéns Harry! – Rony lhe deu um aperto de mão e um abraço, enquanto Hermione lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto e um abraço apertado.

- Ei, vocês aí, solta ela, Potter! – Rony brincou.

- Veja! – disse Gina – você ganhou presentes!

- Legal! – ele levantou e pegou os embrulhos.

- Esse aí é o meu! – disse Rony, quando Harry pegou um embrulho de papel esverdeado e começou a abri-lo.

- Puxa, luvas novas de apanhador! Legal Rony! As minhas já estavam super gastas.

- Eu sei! Nosso time não pode depender de um apanhador que vai deixar o pomo escorregar pelas mãos, porque não está com luvas decentes. – ele disse – Bem, se o time da Grifinória um dia jogar junto de novo, você vai estar preparado.

- Valeu, cara! – ele disse e pegou o embrulho prateado. – Pelo formato de livro, só pode ser seu, Mione.

- É meu! Mas dessa vez não é bem um livro. Abra!

Harry abriu e viu um livro preto. Quando começou a folheá-lo, ele percebeu que realmente não era um livro normal. Havia espaços marcados vazios entre as folhas e não havia nada escrito

- Isso é um álbum de fotos? – ele perguntou.

- Isso mesmo! Um álbum para fotos bruxas. Veja aqui! – disse mostrando um pequeno relevo entre os espaços – Nos álbuns trouxas, você escreve o que quiser a respeito das fotos, nos espaços entre elas. No bruxo, você apenas fala sobre aquele momento que você registrou e o álbum grava a sua voz. Quando você folheá-lo, ele contará a história a você, bastando você dar uma batida com a varinha aqui, neste relevo.

- Puxa, Mione. Obrigada! Agora só falta eu comprar a máquina...

- Não falta mais, Harry! – interrompeu Gina, entregando-lhe uma caixa maior, de papel vermelho.

- Não me diga que você...

- Abre logo, vai!

Dentro da caixa estava uma máquina fotográfica bruxa. O modelo mais moderno.

- Eu sempre quis ter uma, meu amor. – e deu-lhe um beijo gostoso.

- Bem, eu pensei em me dar de presente para você – disse no ouvido dele – mas não consegui me embrulhar. – e os dois sorriram.

- Vamos experimentá-la agora mesmo! – ele disse e começou a espocar os flashs em cima de Gina e dos amigos.

- Não. Harry! – diziam as meninas – Estamos de camisola!

- Estou com o cabelo horrível – era Hermione.

- E olha a minha cara amassada! – era Gina

Harry e Rony gargalhavam.

Foi o melhor aniversário que ele passou. O dia foi maravilhoso! A família Weasley fez tudo para que aquele dia fosse perfeito. E foi! Banho de piscina, novamente conjurada pela Sra. Weasley. Guerra de doces, começada por Fred e Jorge, lógico, para desespero da mãe. Muito bolo e cerveja amanteigada. E Gina e os amigos ao lado dele. As fotos foram

tantas que Harry pensou em comprar outro álbum igual ao que Hermione lhe dera. O registro daquele dia iria ficar para sempre.

Após a queda de Voldemort, anos mais tarde, Harry sempre pegava aquele álbum e relembrava aqueles momentos. Tendo Gina e os amigos sempre ao seu lado, os quatro se reuniam para relembrar aquele que foi o o melhor verão da vida deles. O verão que mudara seus rumos, que os fez amadurecer e descobrir que, acima de qualquer coisa, o amor e a amizade eram o que sempre lhes traria conforto e alívio aos seus corações.

**FIM.**

**N/A Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos!**


End file.
